A Estrada não percorrida
by Liv Marie
Summary: Quando Regina consegue abrir um portal em um mundo onde apenas a mágica parece ter encontrado sua morte definitiva, a travessia não é feita sem um preço. Fugindo de uma realidade de decepções, perdas e mortos-vivos, o grupo de sobreviventes liderados por Emma Swan jamais poderia imaginar o que os aguarda do outro lado. AU. Swan Queen. Continuação de "A Morte está nos Ossos"
1. Capítulo 1 - Isso não é o Kansas, Totó

**Anteriormente em 'A Morte está nos Ossos'**

 _Eles chegam ao outro lado, no meio de uma tempestade, separados uns dos outros._

 _.::._

 _E_ _mma abre os olhos e percebe estar nas proximidades de uma enorme árvore imensa e antiga, seu corpo dolorido pelo impacto sobre o solo duro enquanto a chuva fria cai sobre sua cabeça, encharcando-a completamente. Ela imediatamente se senta, uma careta se formando em seu rosto apenas pelo pequeno esforço. É quase impossível enxergar claramente sob o aguaceiro, mas até onde ela pode ver, não há ninguém por perto. Isto é, até ela ouvir alguém gritando. Emma pode facilmente reconhecer a voz, apesar dos uivos altos do vento._

 _A voz pertence a Ruby._

 _Colocando suas habilidades e força de vontade em ação, Emma começa a rastrear os gritos e não demora muito até que ela consiga encontrar a amiga grávida respirando com dificuldade em meio a uma clareira._

 _— Ruby! – Emma chama seu nome assim que seus olhos a reconhecem, correndo em sua direção tão rápido quanto suas pernas lhe permitem. Um sorriso surge como resposta nos lábios de Ruby, provocado por um inequívoco alívio quando ela vê Emma,_ _mas este se desfaz quase de imediato quando mais uma contração lhe acomete, dand_ _o lugar a uma careta feroz e um grito alto._

 _Imediatamente Emma reconhece os sinais, memórias mais recentes de Snow dando luz a Evan, e mesmo as mais antigas, de quando ela mesma passou pela dor do parto, agilizando a assimilação dos fatos. Em seu caso, por mais que sua situação estivesse longe de ideal, Emma fora socorrida em um hospital (do presídio, mas ainda assim um hospital), com médicos, enfermeiras e principalmente: acesso a drogas poderosas._

 _Snow não tivera a mesma sorte._

 _Quando Evan veio ao mundo, era uma noite de inverno, e eles estavam refugiados em uma cabana caindo aos pedaços, longe de qualquer civilização enquanto hordas de mortos-vivos tomavam conta do que restava de Storybrooke. Whale estava presente, o que foi de alguma ajuda, mas não havia qualquer medicação ou alívio a ser oferecida à sua mãe enquanto seus gritos eram amortecidos por uma trouxa de roupa cobrindo sua boca para não atrair a atenção indesejada de seus predadores e comprometer a segurança de todo o grupo._

 _Emma se esforça para afugentar tais recordações. O mais importante agora é o bem estar de Ruby e o fato de que seu bebê está à caminho._

 _Ótimo._

 _O momento não poderia ser mais perfeito Emma pensa, embora não se atreva a dizer isso em voz alta. Se Mary Margaret havia se tornado assustadora quando estava dando a luz ao seu irmãozinho, não é preciso ser um gênio para fazer a matemática usando um lobisomem na equação. Mesmo Emma sabe disso. Motivo pelo qual, ela opta por se ater a outros detalhes._

 _— Puxa vida, Rubes. Como você está se sentindo? – A loira se ajoelha ao lado de sua amiga, oferecendo-lhe a mão como suporte._

 _— O que você acha? – O sarcasmo desaparece quando suas palavras são seguidas por outro gemido._

 _— Certo. – Os olhos de Emma buscam nervosamente por qualquer sinal de onde elas possam estar ou dos demais integrantes do grupo. – Qual o intervalo entre as contrações?_

 _— Perto... demais... – Ruby responde antes de soltar um grito tortuoso e quase esmagar os dedos de Emma com um forte aperto de mão. – Onde está todo mundo? Killian-?_

 _— Eu não sei, Rubes. Talvez eles não estejam muito longe. Afinal de contas, você não estava. – Emma dá mais uma olhada ao seu redor, mas não consegue ver nada que possa vir a calhar ante as atuais circunstâncias e tampouco qualquer sinal do restante de seu grupo. – Você consegue se mover?_

 _— Sem chance. – Ela responde sem fôlego, seus cabelos molhados cobrindo seu rosto. Emma afasta suavemente alguns fios, a fim de olhá-la bem nos olhos._

 _— Presta atenção Ruby, eu preciso ir procurar ajuda._

 _— Não! – Ruby se opõe à sugestão de imediato, o pânico claro em seus olhos azuis. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha, Emma. O bebê, este lugar, eu preciso de você aqui. Se eu me transformar... Eu preciso de você aqui para protegê-lo de mim._

 _— Rubes, – Emma está prestes a argumentar, quando ouve algo. Olhando para cima, ela consegue apenas vislumbrar a alguma distância o esboço da figura de um homem. Ele é alto e parece estar carregando um rifle. – Que diabo é aquilo?_

 _Seguindo seu olhar, Ruby volta sua atenção na mesma direção, seus sentidos afiados e alertas, apesar de sua condição. Ela reconheceria o tipo em qualquer lugar, algo como medo gotejando sobre suas palavras quando estas escapam de seus lábios._

 _— Emma, aquilo é um caçador._

 _.::._

 _Não seria a primeira vez que Hook acorda com o gosto de areia e sal em sua boca e uma dor de cabeça dilacerante. Ele é um pirata afinal de contas. O que não significa que ele aprecie a sensação desagradável da areia molhada e fria sob seu corpo e menos ainda ser coberto por uma onda de água gelada sem qualquer aviso._

 _É difícil focar sua atenção em detalhes quando se está ocupado demais tentando não se afogar com água salgada, mas mesmo assim ele identifica vagamente um movimento à sua volta, embora não seja capaz de reconhecer quem ou o que se trate exatamente, seus olhos e pulmões queimando por causa da água do mar._

 _Seu desconforto, embora familiar, apenas serve para assegurá-lo de que ele está mesmo ficando velho demais pra esse tipo de coisa, ainda que ele jamais pretenda admitir isso em voz alta. O que não o impede de se sentir grato à criatura responsável por salvar seu lamentável traseiro, seja esta quem for._

 _Por alguns instantes, Hook apenas se deixa levar, seu corpo derrotado pelo cansaço enquanto sua mente processa de forma quase inconsciente o fato de que esse alguém deve se tratar de uma alma misericordiosa; Talvez a Swan. Ela certamente tem um complexo de salvadora que parece sempre disposto a se manifestar nas horas mais oportunas._

 _Mas então por que ela está mexendo na fivela de seu cinto?_

 _E_ _le e Ruby não chegaram a formalizar nada especificamente no que se refere ao grau de comprometimento de sua relação, mas Swan sabe a respeito deles desde o início e apesar de todos aqueles flertes que ele infligiu sobre ela no início de suas vidas compartilhadas, ela nunca chegou a mostrar qualquer interesse em seus avanços._

 _E mesmo que esse seja o caso agora, este seria o mais impróprio dos momentos de qualquer maneira. Ele vai ser pai, pelo amor de Deus._

 _Hook tenta abrir os olhos, emitir algum tipo de protesto, mas outra onda de água salgada lava seu rosto._

 _Em seguida, ele sente um puxão. E, lentamente, seu corpo começar a ser arrastado para terra firme, através de seu cinto. Sua calça apertada torna todo o processo um tanto quanto desconfortável e doloroso, mas seus gemidos são ignorados pela força que se encarrega de removê-lo das águas._

 _Em algum momento durante o percurso Hook perde a consciência novamente. E quando finalmente abre os olhos, é para se encontrar sob algum tipo de construção rudimentar que mal o protege do vento forte e a tempestade que parece estar apenas começando._

 _Mas que surpresa, ele não se encontra sozinho. Ainda que não exatamente acompanhado. Há um cavalo com ele. Ou pelo menos é o que parece. Um cavalo em miniatura, mas ainda assim um equino, disso ele não tem dúvidas. Hook não pode deixar de questionar: para que tipo de terra terá Regina os guiado afinal?_

 _E depois há uma voz – e a voz falando com ele pertence a... Uma menina. Uma menina?_

 _Ele arregala seus olhos azuis então, como se estivesse tentando enxergar o que quer que possa estar por trás desse quebra-cabeça, e a garotinha o encara de volta, claramente pouco impressionada com a figura que tem diante de si._

 _É uma criança que Hook nunca viu antes. Ou será que sim? Ela parece familiar de alguma forma. Ele pisca duas vezes, confuso._

 _Quando ela fala, é em um tom inquisitivo._

 _— Com licença, – Ela ajoelha ao seu lado, os cabelos escuros e longos em completa desordem por causa do vento, bem como esforço de salvar sua vida muito provavelmente. Sua voz quase inaudível se perde entre os assobios do vento, mas ele vê o movimento de seus lábios e consegue compreender pedaços do que lhe está sendo dito._

 _— Por acaso é você o salvador?_

 _Agora, ele não pode ter ouvido certo. Pode?_

 _Sua cabeça dói. Suas pálpebras cedem ao cansaço._

 _Tudo fica preto._

 _.::._

 _H_ _enry é acordado pela sensação quente da língua de Pongo lambendo seu rosto molhado._

 _— Calma garoto! – Ele acaricia o dálmata e consegue se sentar, suas costas duras pelo impacto sofrido em sua queda. Em seguida, ele ouve um som estranho, quase abafado pela força da tempestade que está caindo._

 _Um choro, Henry identifica. O choro de uma criança pequena. Sua mente imediatamente vai de encontro a Evan e ele não lhe é difícil localizar o garotinho não muito longe de onde ele está._

 _Encolhido ao pé de uma árvore frondosa, ainda usando seu moletom amarelo ligeiramente encardido pela lama e a chuva, a presença de Evan se destaca entre os tons escuros do bosque que o cerca._

 _Ao seu lado há um corpo._

 _Henry seria capaz de reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar._

 _Ele corre rápido, toda a dor física que ainda está sentindo, momentaneamente esquecida. Evan está chorando, Pongo começa a uivar e Regina, sua mãe, está desacordada no chão, completamente imóvel._

 _Se ajoelhando ao seu lado Henry reza para encontrar qualquer indicação de que ela esteja respirando, sua mente funcionando a toda velocidade, tentando entender o que deu errado._

 _Poderia ter sido este o custo da magia?_

 _Desde criança, Henry se recorda de ouvir falar sobre como o uso de magia sempre tem um preço, por vezes alto demais a se pagar, e enquanto toca o pescoço de Regina, sua própria respiração suspensa pelo temor do que irá ou não encontrar, Henry espera que a morte de sua mãe não tenha sido esse preço._

 _Para seu alívio, ele é capaz de detectar um pulso fraco, quase imperceptível, mas que está lá. O que significa que ele precisa encontrar ajuda. Rápido._

 _— A Regina morreu? – A voz de Evan, pequena e cheia de medo, interrompe a linha de pensamentos de Henry. – Ela vai tentar me morder também?_

 _— Não Evan, ela vai ficar bem. Ela está ferida, mas vamos cuidar dela. – Segurando firme seu coelhinho de pelúcia, Evan funga tentando conter o choro. Henry tenta manter a cabeça fria, se desesperar agora não vai ajudar ninguém. – Escuta, Evan, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda. E pra isso você vai ter que ser muito corajoso. Você consegue fazer isso? Posso contar com você?_

 _O menino parece inseguro, então Henry lhe oferece um sorriso encorajador antes de continuar. – Eu preciso que você fique aqui com a Regina. Você não precisa fazer nada, além disso. Basta ficar aqui com ela. Em guarda._

 _— Você quer que eu defenda ela? – Ele pergunta em um fio de voz._

 _— Sim, exatamente isso. Posso contar com você?_

 _Evan acena afirmativamente, embora ainda hesitante. Henry não tem alternativa, senão seguir em frente. – Agora preste atenção, você está vendo isso? Essa é a minha faca. Eu vou deixá-la com você. Então, se alguma coisa tentar te atacar, você se lembra do que eu te ensinei? O que você tem que fazer?_

 _— Eu corro sem parar e acho um esconderijo. – Ele responde sem hesitar, sua voz rouca e infantil parecendo deslocada em uma situação tão arriscada._

 _— Isso, garoto esperto! Exatamente isso! – Henry lhe dá um rápido beijo no topo de sua cabeça antes de se levantar. – Eu tenho que ir buscar ajuda, ok? Mas já já estarei de volta._

 _Antes que Henry possa se afastar, a voz de Evan interrompe seu curso. – Henry, onde tá a Emma? Ela disse que estaria aqui._

 _Com o coração apertado, e tentando não deixar transparecer seus próprios temores, Henry responde com sinceridade. – Eu não sei, Evan. Mas garanto que onde quer que ela esteja, ela está fazendo de tudo para chegar até nós._

 _Ao se distanciar, Henry olha para trás mais uma vez, oferecendo um último sorriso alentador para o menino antes de realmente começar a correr._

 _Henry não tem certeza de para onde está indo ou mesmo o que está procurando, apenas de que precisa encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que possa ajudar Regina._

 _É somente quando ele se depara com a estrada asfaltada que sua ficha começa a cair. Esta não é a Floresta Encantada e sim um mundo muito parecido com o seu. Até onde ele é capaz de identificar, este poderia muito bem ser o mesmo mundo._

 _Até mesmo o cenário de repente, a vegetação, o terreno, tudo parece de alguma forma familiar._

 _Seguindo a estrada ele finalmente enxerga algo. Um carro (definitivamente seu mundo!). Mais especificamente, uma viatura de polícia. A mesma parece desocupada e não há nenhum sinal do motorista em qualquer lugar nas proximidades. Henry tenta abrir a porta do veículo, mas a mesma encontra-se trancada._

 _Se ao menos ele pudesse usar o rádio para chamar por socorro._

 _Do bolso de trás de sua calça ele tira seu canivete suíço (presente de Emma em seu aniversário de 15 anos) e agradecendo por uma mãe que achou importante lhe ensinar alguns velhos truques para questões de sobrevivência e afins, ele se põe a trabalhar na fechadura do carro._

 _Henry está prestes a abri-la quando ouve um clique familiar, a trava de uma arma sendo desativada; ele percebe sem ter que olhar, e então uma voz feminina anuncia o fato de que ele acaba de ser pego em flagrante._

 _— Ponha as mãos para cima; Onde eu possa vê-las._

 _Suspirando pesadamente, Henry faz exatamente o que lhe foi ordenado._

 _— Agora vire-se. Lentamente._

 _Ao fazê-lo, ele se depara com uma jovem que não aparenta ser tão mais velha, ou mesmo mais alta do que ele. Ela está usando um uniforme._

 _O uniforme de xerife._

 _— Por favor, identifique-se. – Seus olhos puxados permanecem impassíveis enquanto o avaliam com cuidado._

 _— Henry... Swan._

 _— Muito bem Sr. Swan. Agora me diga, o que exatamente estava se passando pela sua cabeça quando você decidiu roubar o carro da xerife de Storybrooke?_

 _Henry está prestes a dar uma explicação quando as palavras dela finalmente são absorvidas por sua mente._

 _Pera aí. O quê?_

.::.

 **E agora...**

A Estrada não percorrida

Por Liv Marie

 _Isto eu hei de contar mais tarde, num suspiro,_  
 _nalgum tempo ou lugar desta jornada extensa:_  
 _a estrada divergiu naquele bosque – e eu_  
 _a menos percorrida trilhei,_  
 _e foi o que fez toda a diferença._

 _A Estrada não Percorrida - Robert Frost_

* * *

1.

Prudence Chao ama sua família e nada no mundo a faria admitir o contrário. Mesmo que nas noites do tradicional jantar na casa de seus pais, ela ocasionalmente se pegue fantasiando catástrofes, ou simplesmente qualquer situação de emergência que proporcione uma desculpa plausível que a leve para bem longe dali.

Talvez por isso, quando seu celular toca, minutos após sua mãe ter recolhido os pratos e – ao que parece – horas desde que sua avó começou a falar sobre o neto de uma de suas colegas do clube de crochê e como ele está magicamente solteiro, e, portanto, em busca de uma boa moça para constituir família, Prudence não hesita nem mesmo por um segundo antes de atender a chamada.

Do outro lado da linha, Ryan pergunta qual notícia ela quer primeiro: a ruim ou a pior?

E sob o olhar reprovador de seu pai, o qual Prudence sabe se tratar não apenas de sua falta de modos à mesa, mas principalmente às suas escolhas de vida e sua carreira em especial, ela não pode deixar de sentir-se culpada sim, mas principalmente aliviada ao ouvir as palavras de seu parceiro.

Sem rodeios, Ryan anuncia que a prefeita está mais uma vez requisitando seus serviços, o que – em se tratando do temperamento da mulher em questão – Prudence deduz ser a má notícia.

— O que poderia ser pior do que isso? – Ela se pega perguntando em voz alta e, horas mais tarde, quando ela finalmente tiver a chance de deixar seu corpo tombar sobre o desconfortável sofá da pequena delegacia de Storybrooke, exausta e além de suas capacidades, a xerife Prudence Chao irá recordar suas exatas palavras e lamentar-se amargamente por ter provocado o destino de tal maneira.

— Tem uma tempestade se formando. – Ryan avisa do outro lado da linha, sem saber quão certeiras seriam suas palavras.

.::.

As mãos de Henry estão tremendo.

Sentado no banco traseiro da viatura da xerife Chao, com Evan encolhido ao seu lado e Pongo deitado aos seus pés, enquanto o veículo segue a ambulância que transporta Regina para o hospital mais próximo, é provável que ninguém além dele tenha percebido.

Henry acreditava estar preparado para algo assim. Que perder Regina – mais uma vez – fosse algo que ele pudesse suportar, ainda mais quando mais da metade de sua vida foi devotada ao cultivo constante de seus ressentimentos em relação à sua mãe adotiva. Sempre pintando ela como a vilã apenas porque era mais fácil justificar suas ações dessa forma e assim suportar sua ausência, do que decifrar suas motivações e ser obrigado a questionar suas próprias noções de verdade, bem como a si mesmo.

Ele achou que seria mais fácil dizer adeus, por todas as vezes em que já havia dito.

Mas estava enganado.

E agora, aqui estão eles, ao que tudo indica, de volta à Storybrooke, uma versão sem qualquer indício de zumbis ou magia, e tudo o que Henry consegue pensar é que sua mãe, a pessoa responsável por conseguir realizar esse milagre, pode não viver o suficiente para desfrutar de seus esforços. Ou mesmo para ouvir seu sincero agradecimento.

As mãos de Henry tremem e embora a visão da estrada esteja cada vez mais comprometida pela chuva torrencial que se derrama nesse exato momento e parece estar apenas começando, tornando o percurso deslizante e perigoso, ele não pode deixar de notar os olhares furtivos que a xerife lança em sua direção pelo retrovisor.

Ao que parece ela não reconheceu Regina e mesmo com tudo o que está acontecendo, Henry não pode deixar de pensar nas implicações desse simples detalhe.

Se existe algo que ele nunca imaginou é a existência de uma Storybrooke que não esteja diretamente vinculada à figura de sua mãe.

Um estranho pressentimento brota em um ponto frio que parece escorrer pela sua coluna, mas Henry tampouco tem a oportunidade de refletir muito a respeito quando um forte trovão faz com que o céu estremeça e Pongo comece a ganir baixinho, assustado.

O movimento involuntário de sua mão é paralisado pelo toque do garotinho ao seu lado.

A mão de Evan é ridiculamente pequena em comparação a de Henry, e mesmo com o aquecedor do carro ligado a todo o vapor, o nervosismo do menino transparece em palmas úmidas e frias. Henry tenta então oferecer-lhe algum conforto, passando o braço sobre seus ombros e apoiando o queixo sobre sua cabeça. Os cabelos de Evan ainda estão molhados e Henry não pode deixar de sentir o cheiro de terra e chuva que invade seus sentidos. Sua outra mão busca a cabeça de Pongo e lhe oferece um breve afago atrás da orelha, o que faz com que o cão se acalme um pouco.

— Não se preocupe pirralho, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele se pega sussurrando em um tom quase inaudível, usando o apelido que Emma atribuiu ao pequeno de forma carinhosa. Com um olhar sério, Evan não refuta sua alegação, mas tampouco demonstra ter qualquer confiança nas palavras de Henry.

Henry não chega a culpá-lo. E como poderia, quando todas as suas certezas parecem ter ficado para trás, em uma realidade que já não é a sua?

.::.

Se existe algo que Emma teve que aprender na marra foi a confiar em seus próprios instintos. É claro que isso não quer dizer que eles sejam infalíveis – todas as circunstâncias envolvendo a concepção e o nascimento de Henry servindo como argumento final nesse sentido. Mas em muitos momentos, foi o seu pressentimento – e ele somente – o que salvou sua pele e a manteve viva.

Isso e alguma sorte.

Assim, Emma cruza os dedos e espera que este seja mais um destes momentos. Motivo pelo qual, apesar da súbita aparição desse completo estranho que Ruby alega se tratar de um caçador, ela não saca sua arma. E muito menos revela sua espada. Ao invés disso, Emma afasta os cabelos molhados da frente de seu rosto e oferece ao desconhecido seu melhor e mais suplicante sorriso.

— Por favor, nos ajude. – Ela fala alto, em um esforço para que sua voz chegue claramente, atravessando os sons da chuva e da floresta, e o gemido de dor que Ruby deixa escapar em seguida não poderia funcionar melhor como apoio, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

Desconfiado, o homem mantém sua distância, um visível rifle em mãos enquanto analisa a figura composta pelas duas mulheres neste inusitado cenário. – O que vocês fazem aqui? – A voz dele é grave e parece reverberar por entre as árvores com facilidade. – Não perceberam que uma tempestade estava a caminho?

Emma não é capaz de ver o rosto do caçador, mas algo em sua voz, algo que ela não sabe dizer ao certo o que seja, reforça seu primeiro instinto. – Nós nos perdemos de nosso grupo. E a minha amiga aqui – Ela faz sinal para Ruby e sua substancial barriga. – precisa de socorros.

Mais um gemido de Ruby acentua dramaticamente suas palavras.

O homem parece hesitar por um momento, pouco inclinado a prestar qualquer auxílio a duas completas estranhas. Mas então o gemido de Ruby se converte em um uivo angustiado, ecoando aos quatro ventos, e ele resmunga, mas se aproxima. Sua capa marrom e longa possui um capuz que o protege da chuva e previne que Emma enxergue seu rosto com clareza. A única coisa que ela consegue distinguir, de relance, é o brilho de seus olhos e o que parece uma barba escura e volumosa.

Não há tempo a se perder com detalhes menores. A julgar pelo curto intervalo entre os gritos de Ruby, Emma deduz que seu bebê tenha pressa em vir ao mundo e pouco lhe importa que este seja possivelmente o momento mais inconveniente para sua chegada. A criança certamente já demonstra similaridades ao pai neste sentido.

— Nós precisamos levá-la a um lugar coberto. – Emma grita, deixando-se contagiar pela ansiedade de Ruby.

— Minha cabana não fica muito longe daqui. – O caçador declara de forma objetiva, ainda que não exatamente convidativa. Uma troca de olhares entre os três e a queda de um raio a poucos metros de onde eles estão jogam por terra qualquer objeção que possa ser levantada.

Com a sua ajuda, Emma ergue Ruby e em um ritmo lento, mas constante, os três seguem entre as folhas e as poças de lama. Tudo vai bem até o momento em que uma forte contração surpreende Ruby. Os galhos e a umidade escorregadia das folhas que cobrem o chão apenas colaboram para que ela perca o equilíbrio e acabe de joelhos, incapaz de se reerguer mesmo com auxílio.

— Eu não consigo – Ela anuncia arquejando – Acho que minha bolsa estourou...

— Vamos lá Rubes, falta pouco. – Emma incentiva embora não tenha uma noção real de qual seja a distância que ainda falta ser percorrida.

Impacientemente, o caçador resmunga algo ininteligível jogando sua capa de lado, e pega Ruby em seus braços se propondo a carregá-la com visível esforço. De fato a cabana não está longe, e é com alívio indescritível que Emma avista sua fachada modesta em meio às árvores.

— É aqui, certo? – Ela busca confirmação para suas suspeitas, mas focado em seus esforços, o homem se vê incapaz de oferecer qualquer resposta além de passos firmes e pesados.

— Abra a porta! – Ele esbraveja com o rosto vermelho e o que pode ser suor escorrendo por sua testa. Emma não perde tempo, obedecendo a sua ordem prontamente.

A cabana é rústica e simplória. Paredes de madeira crua, um único cômodo que serve de sala, quarto e cozinha e em um canto, um fogão à lenha que parece servir como um aquecedor em noites frias e úmidas como a que os aguarda. Com passos arrastados, ele se aproxima da cama e sem grandes delicadezas deposita Ruby sobre as peles que cobrem o colchão granuloso de uma só vez. Ensopada e exausta, Ruby oferece um agradecimento que, embora sincero, se perde em meio a mais um doloroso gemido.

Preocupada, Emma se aproxima da amiga e acaricia sua testa encharcada pela chuva, mas principalmente por seu presente estado. Com mãos trêmulas, Ruby aperta a mão de Emma. – Ele está vindo- O bebê está vindo.

Se esforçando para não deixar transparecer sua preocupação, Emma tenta um sorriso. – Então é bom que você tenha finalmente escolhido um nome. Sabe, na minha experiência Emma é um nome bem legal para uma menina. E se for um menino você pode sempre tentar uma adaptação. Tipo, Emmet. – Ela tenta soar natural, mas seu riso deixa transparecer notas de seu nervosismo, as palavras se derramando sem que ela pare para respirar – Se bem que, depois de todo o esforço que o nosso amigo teve que fazer pra te trazer até aqui, talvez ele mereça as honras...

Do outro lado da cabana, o homem usa uma toalha para enxugar o rosto, tendo abandonado sua capa molhada sobre uma das rudimentares cadeiras junto à mesa. Emma o observa com olhos curiosos. Ele não é tão alto quando ela supunha a princípio e certamente é menos robusto sem as camadas extras de roupa – o que torna seu feito ainda mais admirável.

À luz da chama do fogão aceso, Emma reconhece o brilho nos olhos azuis que ela viu de relance no bosque. Seus cabelos castanhos, compridos e em desalinho, se misturam à barba espessa que cobre suas faces, embora ela tenha um tom mais claro.

Não é possível afirmar com certeza, mas por um instante Emma imagina que feições marcantes se escondam por trás de toda essa fachada nômade e primitiva. – Acabou que, na correria, não tivemos nem a chance de nos apresentar. Meu nome é Emma e essa não-tão-futura mamãe aqui é a Ruby.

Com um resmungo, ele ignora as palavras de Emma e se move pela cabana sem cerimônias. De dentro de um baú antigo, ele retira dois pesados cobertores, para em seguida oferecê-los às duas. Ajustando um dos cobertores ao redor de Ruby e procurando auxiliá-la a encontrar uma posição mais confortável, Emma não se deixa abalar pelos modos bruscos do ermitão.

— Você não nos disse seu nome. – Ela insiste, acompanhando o menor de seus movimentos.

Ele não responde de imediato, talvez esperando que Emma largue o osso e desista de qualquer tentativa de engajar uma conversa. Talvez temendo que essa informação seja o que falta para que aquela estranha mulher e sua amiga intrudam definitivamente em seu espaço. Emma olha para Ruby acomodada entre os lençóis e as pegadas que deixou no chão ao entrar e se pergunta que horas ele vai perceber que é tarde demais para esse tipo de cautela.

Não lhe custa muito. Passados alguns minutos de desconfortável silêncio, no qual apenas a respiração ofegante de Ruby ressona audivelmente, ele responde com a voz áspera, quase um grunhido.

— Daniel. – Ele diz, sem levantar os olhos, não enxergando, portanto a fagulha de reconhecimento que seu nome desperta na forasteira.

Emma pensa em coincidências.

E principalmente, em como ela não acredita em coisas desse tipo.

.::.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2 - Bem vindos a Storybrooke

2.

Killian Jones sonha com o doce embalo das ondas, o calor de mãos que acariciam seu rosto, o choro distante de uma criança. Ele vai ser pai e a realização disso nunca deixa de surpreendê-lo. Todas as suas aventuras, em tantos e tantos anos e ele nunca pensou que essa seria sua vida, que algo assim fizesse parte de seu destino. O choro persiste ao fundo, mas não se parece com nada que ele já tenha ouvido. Mãos que foram gentis tornam-se impacientes. Ele pensa em Ruby e sabe que precisa encontrá-la. Ele só precisa...

Hook ganha consciência como um objeto que foi mantido submerso e que finalmente segue livre de encontro à superfície da água. Seu corpo parece pouco disposto a cooperar com seus esforços, travando uma árdua batalha contra comandos aparentemente simples ou mesmo o menor movimento. Ele não sabe dizer ao certo o que aconteceu, mas de alguma forma mal lhe restam forças. Todavia, o formigamento que se espalha por suas pernas e braços o coloca em alerta e então a memória de Ruby, mais nítida e clara, bem como os últimos acontecimentos, fazem com que ele abra os olhos de uma só vez.

Com o nome de Ruby pendurado em seus lábios pálidos, Hook sente sua dor de cabeça se espalhar por seu corpo como se ele estivesse sendo atingido por um raio. Seu reflexo é levar sua única mão de encontro ao ponto no qual a dor é mais forte e é com a visão embaçada que ele enxerga na ponta de seus dedos a mancha vermelha de sangue entre resquícios de grãos de areia.

Com a testa franzida, ele sente um misto de náusea e tontura tentando recordar detalhes do que aconteceu entre a travessia do portal e o presente momento, mas tudo o que Hook consegue são uma porção de imagens soltas e desconexas. Então, ele escuta o som do cavalo relinchando e este lhe oferece um breve clarão.

Havia água, o mar, e então uma garotinha de olhos escuros e sérios e seu cavalo anão. Por um breve instante Hook questiona mentalmente a veracidade desses fatos. Isto é, até o animal em questão bufar novamente, cheio de indignação aparente.

Um relâmpago ilumina o céu, acompanhado em seguida por um estrondoso trovão. O animal emite um som que desta vez parece quase um lamento e Hook consegue – ainda que apenas por um instante – enxergar melhor seus arredores.

Trata-se do que parece ter sido um estábulo um dia, mas que ao que tudo indica, encontra-se abandonado ou relegado ao esquecimento, uma grossa camada de poeira e teias por toda parte confirmando suas suspeitas. Mais um trovão, dessa vez mais forte, faz com que Hook – e o pônei – estremeçam. Nenhum dos dois parece ter grande apreço por tempestades, mas o motivo pelo qual Hook não pode ignorar o nó em seu estômago não é bem esse.

Ruby, ele repete seu nome, determinado a não perder o foco. Ela não deve estar longe; é o que ele espera, imagina. Mas tampouco sabe de seu paradeiro ou suas condições, o que certamente não computa como um fator tranquilizante. Ainda mais com uma tempestade se insinuando em tão alto e bom som. Quanto mais despertos encontram-se seus sentidos, mais profundamente a preocupação queima na boca de seu estômago.

Ele precisa encontrá-la. Mas para isso ele precisa sair desse lugar primeiro.

Mais uma vez Hook tenta comandar o próprio corpo e somente então percebe as amarras que o prendem pelo tórax, limitando os movimentos de seus braços, bem como o nó apertado que contém seus tornozelos.

É também quando ele nota a ausência de seu gancho.

— Procurando por isso? – A porta do barracão é escancarada de uma só vez, contribuição do vento forte que assovia do lado de fora, e por ela passa a menina que ele apenas vagamente consegue reconhecer.

Ela é apenas uma criança e não há muito que ele possa concluir a respeito, contudo, o que Hook não pode ignorar, é que em uma das mãos ela traz uma lanterna e na outra o objeto que lhe deu nome.

— Hey, isso é meu! – Ele reclama e reage tentando se livrar de suas amarras. O menor esforço já o deixa zonzo.

— Eu ficaria quietinho se fosse você. Pelo corte na sua testa, estou quase certa de que você tenha batido a cabeça em algum lugar. – Ela comenta casualmente e se aproxima de um caixote rudimentar para em seguida começar a retirar alguns mantimentos de sua mochila.

Mesmo com a visão ligeiramente turva, Hook consegue enxergar um recipiente plástico, duas maçãs e uma garrafa de água. Seja ela quem for, a menina parece bem preparada.

— Eu não sei quem você é garotinha, mas deveria saber melhor do que brincar com o que não lhe pertence. – Ele fala sério, invocando sua voz mais intimidadora.

— Não se preocupe. Você vai ter seu gancho de volta. – Ela replica com naturalidade, aparentemente mais preocupada com o estado do pônei assustado do que com o fato de ter um pirata amarrado e sob sua custódia. – Preciso apenas ter certeza de que você não representa nenhum perigo pra mim ou para meu amigo aqui.

Hook olha para a garota como se _ela_ fosse o estranho ser que acaba de atravessar um portal. A menina parece não notar, sua atenção voltada ao animal assustado. Removendo a tampa da garrafa, ela enche o recipiente plástico com água e oferece ao pônei.

— Alguma chance de você ter um pouco de rum em meio às suas provisões? – Hook pergunta em tom irônico, suas próprias palavras parecendo ganhar eco aos seus ouvidos. Ela não responde, ao invés disso acariciando a crina do animal, e o pirata se aproveita de sua distração para tentar afrouxar com os dentes o nó que prende sua única mão .

Rapidamente percebendo o fracasso de sua tentativa, ele logo muda de tática se esforçando para esticar o braço direito e até consegue, mas não o suficiente para soltar suas pernas. O toco em seu braço esquerdo é tão inútil em suas tentativas de escape quanto é de se esperar. Mesmo sem olhar em sua direção, a menina parece ciente de suas intenções.

— Não adianta tentar se soltar, mesmo que você conseguisse, não chegaria muito longe. Não com a chuva que está caindo e em suas atuais condições.

— Você não entende. – Ele resmunga, frustrado. – Tem pessoas contando comigo.

— Eu sei disso. – Ela fala olhando diretamente em seus olhos, mas sua resposta, ao invés de esclarecer as coisas, apenas o deixa mais confuso. Ela parece se compadecer de sua situação. – Sinto muito, mas não posso soltar você ainda. Não posso correr o risco de que você desapareça antes de cumprir sua missão.

Desta vez, Hook está certo de que não ouviu direito. Afinal, quem essa criança acha que ele é?

— Que missão? – Ele pergunta sem disfarçar seu desconcerto.

— Quebrar a maldição, é claro.

.::.

O bebê nasce berrando, com pulmões potentes e sem receio em expressar seu profundo descontentamento em ser trazido a esse mundo frio.

Uma menininha, Emma anuncia com olhos marejados, recebendo a criança em seus braços e se maravilhando com o tom rosado de sua pele e o tufo de cabelos escuros que cobre sua cabeça. Ruby ri também, em meio a lágrimas de alegria e alívio, dividida entre um medo avassalador e a surpresa provocada pelo sentimento que parece se derramar dentro de seu peito.

Emma lhe entrega a menina, enquanto Daniel usa uma tesoura de ferro para cortar o cordão umbilical, e o que poderia ser um momento de alegria e tranquilidade é subitamente obscurecido quando o rosto de Ruby se contorce e ela deixa escapar mais um grito de dor.

Assustada, a recém-nascida chora alto, e Emma imediatamente toma a criança em seus braços, envolvendo a pequena em uma toalha enquanto seus olhos preocupados analisam a figura de sua amiga.

— Moça, eu lamento informar, mas seu trabalho não acabou ainda. – Daniel anuncia com firmeza e Emma imediatamente compreende o sentido de suas palavras, um sorriso incrédulo brotando em seus lábios. Ruby, por sua vez, não consegue juntar as peças, provavelmente exausta demais para assimilar algo de semelhante proporção.

— Por quê? – Ela choraminga, mas deixa seu corpo agir por instinto, fazendo força mais uma vez. Embalando a bebezinha em um dos braços, Emma lhe oferece sua outra mão e a segura com força.

— Você consegue Rubes! – A loira lhe dá seu melhor sorriso, ainda que a força com a qual Ruby agarre sua mão seja o suficiente para desalojar alguns ossos. Trincando os dentes, Emma ignora a dor por completo.

— Já está quase lá! – Daniel afirma com segurança, olhando-a por cima de seus joelhos trêmulos.

— Lá aonde? – Ruby pergunta quase rosnando e de fato, tão logo suas palavras abandonam seus lábios, uma forte contração a compele a empurrar com todas as suas forças e em meio aos seus gritos, Daniel puxa para si um corpinho ainda menor e mais frágil do que o que Emma traz em seus braços.

Desta vez, contudo, há apenas silêncio.

Exausta, Ruby deixa o corpo tombar sobre as cobertas, fechando os olhos quase que imediatamente e por um instante, Emma não sabe o que fazer. Se Daniel percebe sua preocupação, está ocupado demais para demonstrar. Sua expressão permanece impassível, e sem perder tempo ele carrega o recém-nascido até a mesa, depositando seu corpo tão miúdo sobre sua superfície.

Identificando a respiração regular de Ruby, Emma se põe em pé, percorrendo a distância de uma extremidade à outra do pequeno cômodo com passos curtos, sem entender o que se passa, mas com uma forte apreensão pesando em seu estômago.

Com uma das mãos, Daniel massageia o peito do bebê e quando Emma se aproxima, é com alívio que ela escuta um choro fraco, quase um murmúrio. Ela mal contém um soluço quando nota seu rosto ganhar cor, e suas mãos, tão impossivelmente pequenas, se agitarem como se estivessem procurando se agarrar em alguma coisa.

— É um menino. – Daniel o envolve em uma toalha limpa, procurando aquecê-lo e, Emma pode estar imaginando, mas mesmo por trás de sua barba farta e descuidada, ela reconhece a sombra de um sorriso.

.::.

Tudo acontece rápido demais uma vez que eles chegam ao hospital.

Ainda sentado no banco traseiro da viatura, Henry enxerga os paramédicos removerem Regina do interior da ambulância e a levarem as pressas para dentro do hospital em uma maca.

O impulso de Henry é saltar do veículo tão logo o mesmo é estacionado junto à entrada principal, mas a presença de Evan o impede. A tempestade parece ter trazido todos os moradores da cidade até ali e o lugar encontra-se tão lotado e caótico quanto é de se esperar em situações de emergência.

Em seus cinco anos de vida Evan nunca esteve em meio a um grupo tão grande de pessoas desconhecidas, e sua expressão é no mínimo apreensiva, uma vez que seus olhos azuis e imensos registram com visível alarme a movimentação através da janela do carro.

— Vocês não vêm? – A xerife Chao pergunta e Henry se vê obrigado a dominar seus impulsos.

— Acho que vamos precisar de um minuto. – Ele olha para Evan e depois para a xerife, que parece compreender o que se passa, ao menos em parte. Aos seus pés, Pongo late, já atento à movimentação do local.

— Bem, eu preciso checar algumas coisas, então espero vocês lá dentro. – Ela destrava as portas e tira a chave da ignição. – Er, eu sei que pode ser difícil acreditar, mas ela está em boas mãos. Confiem em mim.

Somente quando tem certeza de que a Xerife está suficientemente afastada e já não pode ouvi-los, Henry se prontifica a falar. – Ei pirralho, tudo bem com você?

Evan não oferece qualquer reação em um primeiro momento, seus olhos fixos em seus tênis enlameados e as manchas que deixou no tapete do carro.

— Olha, é normal ficar assustado. Estamos em um mundo muito diferente do que o que você conhece. Mas eu prometo que nada de mal vai te acontecer. – Henry tenta soar confiante. Pongo late novamente, arranhando a porta do carro para sair e ele tenta acalmá-lo acariciando sua cabeça. Quando os olhos de Evan encontram os seus é como se ele mal estivesse registrando suas palavras.

— E a Regina? – O garotinho pergunta em um sussurro, sua atenção agora fixada na entrada do hospital pela qual um homem acaba de sair para acender um cigarro. Henry pondera por alguns instantes, escolhendo bem suas palavras.

— Esse lugar é um hospital. Você se lembra do que a _grams_ te ensinou?

— É um lugar onde as pessoas vão quando estão doentes.

— Isso! Isso mesmo. Lá dentro trabalham pessoas como o Victor. Eles são médicos e vão tomar conta da Regina. Estou certo de que eles vão fazer de tudo para que ela fique boa de novo, porque é isso o que eles fazem; é o trabalho deles.

Evan parece analisar suas palavras. – Mas e se ela morrer?

Sentindo um nó na garganta, Henry ergue o queixo, uma expressão de teimosia e determinação que em muito se assemelha à de sua mãe. – Ela não vai. – Ele expulsa as palavras com dificuldade. – Ela é mais forte do que você imagina Evan, pode acreditar.

Henry então pensa em todas as vezes em que sua mãe esteve a beira da morte, tudo o que enfrentou, todas as coisas que perdeu pelo caminho. Todas as vezes em que Regina caiu, somente para se levantar novamente. Teimosa demais para se deixar vencer, sempre. Ele não pode acreditar que justamente agora as coisas sejam diferentes.

Um olhar na direção de Evan e Henry sabe que o garotinho aceitou a convicção de suas palavras. Pongo, por sua vez, continua a ganir junto à porta, sua impaciência cada vez maior. Henry toma isso como um sinal.

— Nós deveríamos entrar, esperar lá dentro. – Evan assente sem resistência e Henry hesita, sem saber ao certo como preparar o garoto para o que ele está prestes a testemunhar. – Olha, você vai ver e ouvir muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Muitas pessoas estranhas, objetos, sons. É natural você se assustar, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que não precisa. Eu vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Coçando o nariz com a manga do casaco encardido, Evan balança a cabeça em concordância, sua testa franzindo por um instante. – Vai ter monstros?

Henry sabe exatamente à quais monstros o menino se refere e é com um sorriso aliviado que ele responde. – Não, Evan. Sem monstros. Eles ficaram pra trás.

O garoto parece satisfeito com essa constatação.

Ao abrir a porta do carro, Pongo pula sobre os dois, imediatamente procurando o arbusto mais próximo para farejar e se aliviar. Ao sair em seguida, Evan aperta a mão de Henry com força, seus olhos atentos a cada detalhe que o cerca. Então, quando Henry tenta dar um passo adiante, percebe a hesitação do pequeno, a puxar-lhe pelo braço.

— Que foi? – Henry pergunta pacientemente, se curvando diante de Evan e deixando seus olhos cinzentos na mesma altura do menino.

— O Pongo não vem com a gente? – Henry espia sobre o ombro do garoto, apenas para encontrar o cão cavando satisfeito na terra e rolando na grama.

— É claro. Não deixamos ninguém para trás, certo? – Com um assovio Henry chama o animal, que imediatamente corre em sua direção, pulando com as patas molhadas e soltando latidos animados. – Calma garoto!

Evan deixa escapar um riso, por um momento distraído pela agitação do cão. – Qual o problema dele?

— Pode parecer estranho, mas acho que ele está se sentindo em casa pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Henry lhe assegura com um brilho nostálgico no olhar.

— E os outros, Henry? Onde tá todo mundo? – O menino indaga ansioso, sem disfarçar sua preocupação.

— Eu não sei. – Ele admite, vencido. A noite nunca pareceu tão escura, a não ser por um único ponto brilhante que Henry faz questão de reforçar. – Mas pode ter certeza de que eles vão nos encontrar.

— Como você pode ter certeza?

— Porque é o que a nossa família faz de melhor. – Henry afirma com segurança.

E pelo menos **isso** ele pode garantir.

.::.

Tão logo coloca os pés dentro do hospital, a xerife Chao se depara com um verdadeiro caos, o que não chega exatamente a surpreendê-la.

Essa não é a primeira vez que a cidade se vê na mira de uma tempestade, embora ela deva admitir que não se recorde da última vez em que tenha visto uma de semelhantes proporções. Todavia, essa não é a sua principal preocupação esta noite.

Ainda junto à porta de entrada do Pronto Socorro, a xerife discretamente se põe a observar os dois garotos que deixou em sua viatura. Em verdade, de onde está, ela apenas é capaz de enxergar a cabeça do mais velho, Henry, enquanto o pequeno permanece escondido atrás do banco e algo em seu comportamento em especial deixa Prudence ainda mais intrigada quanto a toda essa história.

Com seus instintos de investigação em alerta, a jovem xerife não pôde deixar de notar detalhes como o estado de suas roupas, sua prostração, seus gestos e palavras calculados, como se eles não pudessem confiar em nada nem ninguém. E o fato de tê-los encontrado com uma mulher gravemente ferida no meio da floresta em plena tempestade, faz com que ela tenha uma forte desconfiança de que eles estejam fugindo de alguma coisa ou alguém.

— Finalmente! – Uma voz familiar interrompe sua meditação, e antes mesmo de olhar, ela sabe se tratar de seu parceiro e vice-xerife, Ryan Phillips. Usando uma capa de chuva amarelo berrante e com os cabelos castanhos ensopados, ele parece genuinamente aliviado ao vê-la. – A prefeita está feito uma onça atrás de você! Por favor, me diz que você teve mais sorte do que eu em suas buscas!

— Depende do que você estiver chamando de sorte. – Ela comenta com uma expressão sombria. – Acho que esbarrei em algo um pouco maior do que o que estávamos procurando. Você viu pra onde levaram uma mulher que acabou de dar entrada?

— Acho que pra sala de cirurgia. – Ryan responde distraidamente, coçando a barba por fazer que tantas vezes Prudence já disse não ficar bem em uma figura de autoridade, sua curiosidade aguçada pela visível tensão que ele enxerga nas feições de sua xerife e melhor amiga. – Prue, o que exatamente você encontrou?

Antes que ela possa responder, a porta principal é aberta e por ela entram os garotos e o cachorro. Henry segura a coleira do animal firmemente enquanto Evan segura sua mão como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Prue não consegue tirar os olhos dos garotos então, suas roupas esfarrapadas e imundas, bem como as marcas profundas de exaustão em seus rostos, ainda mais evidentes sob a luz fluorescente do hospital e suas paredes brancas.

Acompanhando seu olhar, Ryan se assombra com a visão dos garotos. – De que buraco esses meninos saíram?

— É o que eu estive me perguntando. – Ela deixa escapar em um murmúrio e acena para o mais velho, que ao reconhecê-la caminha em sua direção, trazendo o pequeno pela mão, com o cachorro em sua cola.

— Cadê ela? – Ele pergunta preocupado, seus olhos percorrendo todo o perímetro, sem parecer notar a presença de Ryan. O menino loiro, por sua vez, não disfarça sua desconfiança, escondendo-se entre as pernas do mais velho, com o dedo polegar enfiado na boca enquanto o cachorro fareja os sapatos de Ryan com interesse.

— A equipe médica a levou para cirurgia. – Prue informa, mas suas palavras parecem ser pouco reconfortantes para o garoto. Ele esfrega os olhos com uma das mãos, e Ryan nota que o menininho tem os olhos presos no distintivo pendurado em seu pescoço com um cordão. – Escute Henry, não há mais nada que vocês possam fazer por ela agora. Você e seu irmãozinho parecem exaustos. Por que vocês não deixam um médico dar uma olha em vocês, certificar que está tudo bem?

— Nós não estamos feridos. – Ele responde na defensiva, colocando seu corpo na frente do pequeno como um escudo.

— É só um procedimento padrão, garoto. – Ryan elabora, tentando ajudar e ao mesmo tempo se livrar do cachorro cujo focinho molhado busca encontrar um acesso por debaixo de sua capa de chuva.

Henry olha para ele com uma expressão dura e impenetrável. – E quem é você?

— Este é o vice-xerife Phillips. Você pode confiar nele. – Prue declara com sinceridade, mas Henry não parece muito inclinado a aceitar sua palavra. – Ryan, esses são Henry e Evan Swan.

— Muito prazer! – Ryan estende a mão, mas não recebe nada em troca. Após alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor ele recolhe a mão, com um sorriso sem graça a morrer nos lábios. – Vocês não são daqui, não é mesmo?

Henry não responde, mas seus olhos parecem inspecionar a figura de Ryan, como se ele o estivesse avaliando. Ryan não sabe ao certo o que pensar, mas entende o que Prue quis dizer mais cedo.

Sem dar atenção ao estranho clima, Prue insiste. – Hey, que tal então uma refeição quente e uma muda de roupas secas? Você não quer que o Evan pegue uma pneumonia, não é?

Desta vez o argumento de Prudence parece acertar em cheio. Ainda que relutante, Henry aceita a sugestão.

— Ok. – Ele responde com um longo suspiro, se rendendo.

— Ótimo! – Ela sorri brevemente, cautelosa, mas satisfeita. – Me acompanhem, por favor, tenho uma pessoa que vai poder nos ajudar com isso.

Sem qualquer demonstração de entusiasmo, Henry a obedece, levando Evan pela mão e puxando o cão pela coleira, embora este não demonstre qualquer resistência ou intenção em abandoná-los.

Passados alguns minutos Prudence retorna, tendo deixado os garotos sob os cuidados de uma enfermeira. Ela encontra Ryan à sua espera, e antes mesmo de trocarem qualquer palavra, enxerga o reconhecimento em seus olhos. Ele, por sua vez, lhe entrega um copo descartável com o café horroroso da cafeteria. Prue não poderia se sentir mais agradecida, apesar de seu paladar não compartilhar semelhante entusiasmo.

— Agora você entende o que eu quis dizer? – Ela diz sem conseguir conter uma careta ao tomar um gole do copo.

— Onde foi que você os encontrou? – Ryan pergunta visivelmente intrigado. – Eles parecem refugiados de guerra.

— Eu sei. – Ela concorda com a avaliação dele. – Na verdade foi o mais velho quem me encontrou. Ou mais especificamente, minha viatura. Ele tava tentando arrombá-la e tinha quase conseguido quando o peguei em flagrante.

— Ele ia roubar sua viatura?!

— Não precisa parecer tão impressionado. – Prue lhe oferece um sorriso cansado. – Na verdade acho que não. Ele disse que queria apenas usar o rádio, pedir ajuda. Eu não sei, algo nos olhos dele me convenceu.

Ela toma mais um gole de seu café horrível. – Então ele me pediu que o acompanhasse e, de fato, não muito longe dali estavam o garotinho e a mulher que acabou de dar entrada. Eles estavam no meio da floresta, debaixo da chuva, sem qualquer proteção. O pequeno, Evan, estava encolhido ao lado do corpo dela, segurando sua mão. Ela tinha um ferimento aberto, estava com o pulso fraco e inconsciente. Nós tivemos sorte. A ambulância não estava longe e não demorou a atender o meu chamado.

Com um olhar distante, Prudence complementa. – Agora preciso dizer, a expressão no rosto daquele garotinho, Ryan. Eu não sei... Nunca vi nada parecido.

Ryan entende o que ela quer dizer e tenta lhe oferecer algum conforto. – Ele provavelmente estava em choque.

Prue não responde de imediato, sua expressão se contorcendo enquanto ela tenta encontrar as palavras certas. – Na verdade, não. E talvez tenha sido isso o que me deixou tão balançada. Sim, ele estava assustado. Mas tinha algo mais ali. Quase uma resignação...

Ela deixa a frase solta no ar, sem saber o que mais dizer, ou como descrever o que testemunhou. Um longo instante se passa sem que mais palavras sejam trocadas. Então, a voz de Ryan quebra o silêncio. – Swan, huh? Você acha que é o nome verdadeiro deles?

— Provavelmente não. – Ela responde, se esforçando para colocar suas impressões pessoais de lado e focar nos fatos. – A mulher não tinha nenhuma identificação, nem mesmo uma bolsa ou carteira. Os meninos tem uma mochila cada um, mas não tive a oportunidade de revistá-las ainda, e para ser sincera, não estou certa do que exatamente deveríamos estar procurando. Ryan, não havia no local qualquer sinal de um veículo ou de como eles teriam chegado até ali. É como se eles tivessem caído do céu.

Ryan ergue uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. – Nenhuma pista?

— Nada, nem ninguém além dos meninos. Eles parecem tão assustados e alertas... O mais velho, Henry, se mostrou bastante protetor com o pequeno e se você observar com cuidado existe certa semelhança em seus traços. Deduzi que eles sejam irmãos ou relacionados de alguma forma.

— E a mulher?

Prudence tenta revisitar os eventos em sua memória, tentando capturar detalhes que possam ser de alguma relevância para desvendar esse mistério. – Nenhuma semelhança com os dois. Ela é latina, cabelos escuros e longos, baixa estatura, porte pequeno, nenhuma marca visível fora o ferimento em si e uma cicatriz sobre o lábio superior. Dadas as circunstâncias eu não seria capaz de dizer sua idade, poderia ser algo entre 30 e 40 anos. Ela estava muito fraca e em um primeiro momento achei até que se tratasse de uma fatalidade.

— Você não acha que ela poderia ser uma sequestradora? Que os tivesse mantendo em cativeiro em algum lugar recluso? – Ryan indaga, tentando conectar as peças de alguma forma.

Prudence não tem muito em que se basear, a não ser seus instintos. – Não podemos descartar de imediato essa possibilidade, mas não creio que seja essa a história. Pelo menos nada no comportamento deles indicou algo assim. Não consegui que eles falassem muito, mas algo no mais velho principalmente me dá a impressão de que existe um vínculo forte ali. Eu queria fazer mais perguntas, mas não me pareceu o melhor momento.

— Eu diria que temos todo o tempo do mundo para decifrar esse enigma, mas a verdade é que nós temos outro problema ainda por resolver. – Ryan aponta em meio a um longo bocejo.

Fechando os olhos por um instante prolongado, Prue se permite deixar escapar um suspiro profundo antes de acordar para a realidade. – Certo! Que tal então eu pegar a viatura e dar mais uma circulada, ver o que consigo descobrir. Você pode ficar aqui de olho nos garotos, ver se descobre alguma coisa. Caso contrário vamos ter que esperar ela sair da cirurgia, rezando para que seja com vida.

— Pode deixar. – Ele faz sinal de continência.

— Mas Ryan se ocorrer qualquer mudança ou se surgir alguma informação nova, me informe imediatamente, ok? Vou estar com meu rádio. – Ela levanta da cadeira e joga o copo descartável no lixo mais próximo. – Me deseje sorte.

— Boa sorte! E lembre-se: se você der de cara com a prefeita, está autorizada a usar até mesmo um civil como escudo. – Ele fala em tom de brincadeira, mas olha para os lados, para se certificar de que a mulher em questão não esteja por perto e tenha o ouvido.

Prue não o brinda com uma resposta, de modo a não encorajá-lo, mas mesmo ela é obrigada a concordar.

A ira da prefeita de Storybrooke é um vulcão adormecido. Uma ameaça constante cuja concretização pode muito bem culminar em desastres de proporções catastróficas e até mesmo fatalidades.

Ou assim reza a lenda.

Em todos os seus anos de serviço, a Xerife Chao nunca a viu perder a compostura, mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Ela apenas esperar que este dia não seja hoje.

.::.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3 - Perdidos numa noite escura

3.

Com um cesto de vime grande e cobertores limpos, Daniel improvisa um berço para acomodar os bebês. Resmungando algo sobre como a mãe deve descansar, ele pega duas cadeiras da modesta mesa que compõe sua cozinha e acomoda o cesto sobre elas, certificando-se de que o mesmo está firmemente posicionado próximo à cama.

Acompanhando seus movimentos com olhos curiosos, Emma tenta compreender o comportamento contraditório desse homem que parece detestar a ideia de ter pessoas estranhas em seu recanto, mas que ao mesmo tempo não consegue deixar de se preocupar com seu conforto, ou mesmo, bem estar.

Tão logo ele se afasta dando a tarefa por completa, os sons de uma torneira sendo aberta e o retinir de uma chaleira sendo depositada sobre o fogão indicam que ele já encontrou uma nova ocupação; Emma inspeciona a firmeza da estrutura montada por ele com interesse. Ruby, por sua vez, não parece ter olhos para nada que não sejam as criaturinhas que ela acabou de trazer ao mundo.

A menina, e Emma já a reconhece pela cabeleira escura e olhar zangado, é a primeira a largar o peito, deixando um longo suspiro declarar seu extremo cansaço. Com delicadeza, Emma a pega em seus braços, a acomodando junto ao seu ombro e lhe dando pequenos tapinhas nas costas até escutar um sonoro arroto. O gesto, quase instintivo, nasce da prática e de memórias até então dormentes.

Sentindo um aperto súbito no peito, Emma gentilmente acomoda a bebê no berço, certificando-se de que ela esteja devidamente coberta e aquecida.

Ruby por sua vez ainda trás o menino deitado sobre seu peito, menor e mais frágil, mas com apetite tão ávido quanto o de sua irmã. Emma aproveita o momento para estudar suas feições. Quase careca, ele tem longos cílios e seu rosto parece menos vermelho e enrugado, embora do ângulo em que o observa, Emma tenha certeza de que os dois tenham herdado o nariz da mãe. Exausta, Ruby mal consegue manter os olhos abertos, um sorriso preguiçoso adornando seus lábios por ora ligeiramente pálidos.

— Você já viu um filhote tão pequeno? – Ela pergunta em um semisussurro, acariciando as costas do filho com o mais suave dos toques.

— Pequeno, mas voraz. – Emma contribui com um sorriso seu e um breve olhar constata que a menina adormeceu embora sua mão ainda esteja segurando seu polegar com firmeza.

Emma provavelmente jamais deixará de se maravilhar com mãozinhas tão pequenas já adornadas por linhas e unhas que parecem detalhes microscópicos em uma pintura.

— Killian vai ficar insuportável quando souber. – Ruby declara com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse apenas descansando a vista, quando na verdade Emma sabe que a amiga está prestes a perder uma batalha ferrenha contra o sono.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que Ruby tem a mais absoluta razão. A ex-xerife ainda consegue lembrar o sorriso idiota com o qual Hook a brindou quando anunciou que seria pai, nem mesmo o breve pânico que o acometeu no instante em que suas palavras foram ditas em voz alta - tornando tudo aquilo mais real e irreversível - sendo capaz de abafar seu Emma se pergunta onde ele estará agora e quando Ruby abre os olhos inchados e marcados por olheiras fundas, não é preciso poderes de clarividência para que a loira saiba o que se passa por sua cabeça naquele momento. – Nós temos que encontrá-los, Emma.

— Nós vamos. – Ela lhe assegura sem deixar espaços para dúvidas na convicção de suas palavras. – Eu prometo, Ruby. Mas agora você precisa descansar.

Percebendo que o bebê adormeceu, Emma o recolhe com cuidado e o posiciona ao lado da irmã no cesto. Lado a lado, e difícil imaginar que os dois sejam gêmeos, a menina sendo consideravelmente maior do que o menino, e sem perceber Emma já começa a catalogar todos os menores detalhes, diferenças e semelhanças, que é capaz de reconhecer entre as duas crianças.

O mais importante, é que ambos parecem saudáveis e, nesse momento em particular, este é seu maior e talvez único consolo. Ao olhar para Ruby, Emma percebe que a amiga também se rendeu ao cansaço e com cuidado, procurando não perturbar seu merecido descanso, ela ajeita as cobertas que a cobrem.

Do outro lado do cômodo, sentado em uma cadeira que parece bem pouco confortável, Daniel encara as chamas do fogão à lenha, como se seu pensamento estivesse muito distante dali.

Alguém poderia pensar que sua distração seja o suficiente para que ele tenha esquecido, mesmo que momentaneamente, a presença de seus mais recentes hóspedes. Mas nem por um instante, Emma imagina que este seja o caso. Até onde ela sabe, Daniel é um caçador e a julgar pelas peles que cobrem o chão e a cama, bem como as cabeças de animais penduradas na parede, ele é um tipo no mínimo talentoso. De modo que, não é difícil para ela deduzir que o homem em questão esteja mais do que acostumado a se manter atento a tudo que se passa ao seu redor.

Com passos silenciosos cujo intuito é não perturbar o repouso de Ruby e os bebês, Emma caminha até a beirada do fogão e sem cerimônias serve o restante do café que encontra no bule em uma caneca rústica e batida. O gosto forte imediatamente reacende seus ânimos e Emma percebe que essa é a primeira vez em anos que ela tem a oportunidade de beber o que pela maior parte de sua vida foi praticamente seu combustível.

Eles realmente deixaram aquela realidade para trás, ela pensa, e pela primeira vez o impacto dessa realização lhe atinge em um quase nocaute.

Indiferente aos movimentos da loira, Daniel continua imóvel e imperturbável em seu lugar, mesmo quando ela puxa a única cadeira restante, escolhendo sentar-se exatamente ao seu lado.

Do lado de fora da cabana a chuva ainda cai sem sinais de trégua.

— Eu não tenho como agradecer o que você fez. – Emma admite levando a caneca à boca mais uma vez, passados alguns minutos de longo e confortável silêncio.

— Então não agradeça. – Ele dá de ombros, resignado. – Até porque não há muito que eu possa fazer com um punhado de palavras.

Emma franze a testa, surpresa, mas não exatamente ofendida com sinceridade cortante desse homem estranho que as acolheu. Suas maneiras abrasivas a lembram vagamente de Leroy, o que é o suficiente para colocar um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – É verdade. Ainda assim, nós não podemos agradecê-lo o suficiente. Nos acolher dessa forma, bem... Isso não é algo que qualquer um faria.

— É verdade. Outra pessoa provavelmente teria tido mais bom senso antes de trazer duas estranhas pra dentro de casa em plena tempestade. – Ele fala com os olhos azuis fixos na figura de Emma, analisando sua reação.

Com uma expressão pensativa, Emma devolve o olhar na mesma moeda. As palavras dele são sérias, mas algo na forma como ele as enuncia faz com que ela reconheça ali uma armadilha, uma provocação cujo objetivo é testar sua reação. Ao invés de pisar no alvo, Emma o circunda. – Outra pessoa dificilmente teria a experiência necessária para ajudar a minha amiga nas atuais circunstâncias. Sinceramente não sei o que teria sido da Ruby e dos bebês se você não tivesse nos achado.

As palavras de Emma parecem desarmar o estranho. Ela estuda suas feições enquanto ele se recolhe mais uma vez em seu silêncio, não esperando uma resposta quando minutos mais tarde ele finalmente se pronuncia. – Pra falar a verdade, a única experiência que já tive até hoje foi com cavalos. Ainda bem que a natureza costuma tomar as rédeas nessas circunstâncias.

— Você tá falando sério? – Emma fala arregalando os olhos então, o horror evidente em sua fisionomia. Daniel não precisa responder para confirmar suas suspeitas. – Meu Deus! Se a Ruby sequer sonhar com isso- Um rápido olhar na direção da cama comprova que sua amiga continua tão apagada quanto uma lâmpada queimada. – Podemos fazer um pacto aqui e agora e nunca mais mencionar esse pequeno detalhe? Pela segurança da minha vida **e** da sua?

O ronco que escapa de Daniel de forma quase gutural é talvez o som menos mal-humorado que ele tenha produzido desde que Emma cruzou seu caminho pela primeira vez.

Ela o toma como um bom sinal.

— Por mim tudo bem. Emma, certo?

A ex-xerife lhe oferece um sorriso cúmplice.

— Muito bem, tendo acertado esses pontos de fundamental importância, Daniel você por acaso se importaria se eu me aproveitasse da sua hospitalidade? – Ele lança um olhar desconfiado em sua direção, ao que Emma elabora. – Preciso de uma lanterna e se você tiver talvez uma capa de chuva e galochas.

Daniel olha para ela então, como se ela tivesse acabado de contar uma história maluca sobre ser filha da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado. Seu espanto sendo apenas maior quando fica evidente que a loira está falando sério.

— Não tem a menor chance de você sair debaixo dessa tempestade. – Ele declara em definitivo.

— Você não entende... Minha família está em algum lugar nessa floresta. Meus garotos, meu melhor amigo, minha... – Emma não sabe ao certo em qual categoria entra Regina, todas ou nenhuma, é algo que ela simplesmente não pode pensar, ao menos não agora. As palavras morrem em sua boca. – Eu não posso simplesmente abandoná-los. Especialmente nessas condições.

— E você acha que seria capaz de encontrá-los? Olha moça, eu morei nesses bosques toda minha vida e mesmo eu não me arriscaria a sair batendo perna nessa tempestade. O melhor que você faz, por você e por eles, é esperar que ela passe. Eles provavelmente encontraram algum abrigo. Há muitos na região. Se eu deixar você sair por essa porta não estarei fazendo nenhum favor a você, nem a sua família.

Emma quase quer discutir, especialmente quanto a ele ser capaz ou não de deixar que ela faça alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, um trovão forte rompe no céu com força suficiente para que as estruturas da cabana estremeçam.

Nem um segundo mais tarde os dois bebês começam a chorar ao mesmo tempo. Os argumentos que tem na ponta da língua desaparecendo de uma só vez quando Emma se vê obrigada a olhar suas circunstâncias objetivamente e conceder, ainda que apenas momentaneamente. – Muito bem... Neste caso, qual sua experiência com bebês?

Daniel parece ainda mais perplexo perante essa pergunta do que pela falta de senso de Emma ao propor sair no meio da tempestade.

— Por que você pergunta? – Ele pergunta temeroso.

— Bem, se você não tiver outros planos, eu esperava que pudesse me dar uma mãozinha aqui. Acho que nós dois concordamos que a Ruby precisa de todo descanso que conseguir.

Sem precisar olhar, Emma se dirige até o berço improvisado, sabendo que seu argumento é incontestável.

À contragosto, Daniel se levanta e não demora a que Emma deposite a menina em seus braços. Ele parece grandalhão e sem jeito, ainda mais segurando uma coisinha tão frágil. Então, mais por instinto do que experiência, ele se põe a embalá-la, do mesmo jeito que Emma está embalando o menino.

Com um sorriso, Emma o provoca. – Viu? Não é tão difícil.

Desta vez Daniel olha para Emma como se ela definitivamente fosse louca, mas quando seus olhos azuis recaem sobre a menina, seu semblante parece suavizar ainda que apenas pelo mais breve instante. A pergunta escapa de Emma antes que ela tenha o bom senso de pesar suas implicações, ou mesmo sua impertinência. – Por acaso você tem filhos?

A voz de Daniel é estranhamente opaca quando ele responde, sem tirar os olhos do bebê em seus braços. – Não que eu tenha conhecimento.

Alguns minutos se passam, nos quais apenas se pode ouvir o estalar da lenha no fogão e os sons emitidos pelos bebês.

Com o garotinho de Ruby em seus braços, Emma não pode deixar de pensar nos seus. Algo deve transparecer em suas próprias feições, uma vez que ao levantar os olhos, Emma se depara com Daniel estudando-a com cuidado, mas mesmo ela não é capaz de antecipar suas próximas palavras.

— De onde vocês vieram? – Ele pergunta sem tom de acusação, parecendo apenas genuinamente intrigado. Sua indagação feita com a simplicidade de alguém acostumado a seguir pistas como as pegadas de um animal na terra ou os indícios de que uma forte chuva está a caminho.

Emma não responde de imediato. Uma porção de memórias inundando sua mente, como se, de repente, alguém tivesse aberto todas as comportas de uma só vez. Todo o percurso que os levou até esse momento tão longo e improvável que Emma não seria capaz de colocá-lo em palavras mesmo se quisesse.

Ela se lembra de um cupcake e uma vela, a campainha tocando no meio da noite e um garoto decidido a fazer parte de sua vida. Ela se lembra de uma cidade peculiar no Maine, uma mulher de olhos escuros e ferozes, capazes de despertar em Emma coisas que ela jamais havia sentido. Emma se lembra de contos de fadas, ficção transformada em realidade, chocolate quente com canela, mistérios e mágica, espadas e dragões, heróis e vilões, beijos de amor verdadeiro, quebrar maldições e atravessar portais.

Emma se lembra de todas as pessoas que conheceu e perdeu, de todas as vezes em que teve que dizer adeus, de lutar, lutar e lutar para então correr, fugir, sobreviver e lutar novamente. Ela se lembra do peso da liderança, de pessoas cujas vidas dependiam de suas decisões, das lágrimas amargas de sua mãe quando seu pai se tornou um monstro. De não saber mais para onde ir ou o que fazer.

E então, mais uma vez, Regina. Mais uma vez sua presença inescapável e seus olhos escuros e descobrir por trás de sua ferocidade e teimosia, alguém capaz de encontrá-la em lugares seus que ninguém jamais pisou, capaz de desafiá-la e provocá-la sempre muito além de seus limites, mas também capaz de lhe estender a mão e compreender cada um de seus silêncios.

Acima de tudo, Emma se lembra de promessas feitas em meio à escuridão da noite, a certeza de haver apenas uma saída. A inocência de Evan, a valentia de Henry, a camaradagem de Hook, a lealdade de Ruby. De ter que dizer adeus mais uma vez, sua mãe se escondendo atrás de sua melhor chance mais uma vez, Regina segurando sua mão, Regina acreditando em seus poderes, Regina chamando seu nome e então aquele beijo, antes de toda uma realidade ser deixada para trás.

Como é possível que tudo isso tenha se dado em apenas uma vida, quando agora seu passado parece tão distante, ela não sabe dizer.

Palavras nunca foram seu forte, Henry sempre foi melhor em contar histórias.

Emma olha para o homem ao seu lado, usando o que seu filho chama de seu superpoder. Algo lhe diz que mesmo com seus modos bruscos e sua falta de tato, o homem que ela tem diante de si é sim digno de confiança.

Mas isso somente já não é o suficiente – algo que Emma aprendeu à duras penas.

E a verdade é que ela não conhece Daniel.

Ele é apenas um estranho que lhe estendeu a mão em uma noite de tempestade fria. Um homem de aparência rudimentar e jeito seco, cheio de arestas e direto demais para ser considerado agradável ou mesmo gentil. Ao que tudo indica, alguém que se acostumou à solidão e que já não se lembra de o que é estar em contato tão próximo com outras pessoas.

Em verdade Emma acredita que ele tenha uma alma boa por debaixo dessa superfície dura, mas ela também sabe que isso não é o suficiente para que possa lhe confiar sua história e seus segredos e que quando ele pergunta, possivelmente sequer lhe passe pela cabeça qual seja a real história. Assim, quando ela finalmente responde, é com a sinceridade que ele merece, mas com a reserva que lhe é de direito.

— De muito, muito longe. – Emma diz com a voz embargada, o cansaço de seu percurso finalmente pesando sobre seus ossos. E se ele percebe o tremor de suas verdades ou a tormenta que a acomete de dentro pra fora, ela tampouco é capaz de dizer.

No forno a lenha queima, lá fora a chuva cai um pouco mais serena, mas em seu coração permanece a inquietação de não saber onde estão as pessoas que ela ama.

E isso é tudo em que Emma consegue pensar nesse momento.

.::.

 _Quebrar a maldição_.

A menina diz, como se fosse algo óbvio e simples, uma declaração que não exigisse qualquer explicação, e sem nem mesmo piscar duas vezes, se põe a escovar a crina de seu pônei, enquanto Hook permanece boquiaberto, todos os argumentos que ele tinha em mente fugindo por completo e dando lugar a um retumbante vazio.

Longos minutos se passam até que o pirata seja capaz de articular uma reação, o que ele enfim consegue, mas não sem antes deixar escapar uma risada nervosa.

— Olha mocinha, eu não sei o que você acha que encontrou, mas eu garanto não ser esse herói que você está procurando. Na verdade, eu não poderia estar mais longe disso.

Sob longos cílios, seus olhos castanhos finalmente parecem estudá-lo com mais atenção, como se ela estivesse buscando a verdade por trás de suas palavras e Hook não deixa se sentir uma estranha sensação perante tão intenso escrutínio.

Ele, por sua vez, também observa, intrigado por esta curiosa criatura que cruzou o seu caminho e que pode muito bem ter salvado sua vida.

Trata-se de uma menina apenas, uma criança; ele não está certo quanto à sua idade, mas está certo disso, ainda que seus trejeitos sejam pouco infantis. Seus cabelos longos e castanhos encontram-se presos em uma trança prestes a se desfazer e suas roupas, embora encardidas, são de boa qualidade e acabamento fino. O mesmo pode ser dito de suas longas botas de cavalgar. Seu mais desconcertante traço sendo a familiaridade de seu olhar, embora Hook esteja certo, principalmente agora, de jamais tê-la visto antes em toda sua vida.

Após uma cuidadosa observação, a menina aperta os olhos, enrugando o nariz, como se tivesse encontrado um resultado não esperado após fazer um cálculo simples.

— Preciso reconhecer que você não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente. – Ela reflete em voz alta, inabalada pela forte chuva que cai sobre a frágil instalação em que se encontram ou pelo assovio assustador do vento trazido pelo mar que, a julgar pelo cheiro de maresia que Hook pode sentir, não se encontra muito distante dali. – Inclusive, acho que eu nem teria desconfiado se, apesar de o livro não dar exatamente uma descrição específica, ele não mencionasse com tanta clareza o termo 'viajante'. Ainda assim, de fato eu esperava uma figura com aspecto mais heroico, talvez até mesmo um príncipe. Nunca me ocorreu que o salvador pudesse ser justamente um pirata.

Talvez Hook tenha batido a cabeça, afinal.

O que certamente justifica a pausa antes que ele perceba o que ela acabou de dizer.

Indignado com sua aparente decepção, ele ergue o queixo, desafiador. – E quem disse que eu sou um pirata?

Ela sorri, talvez pela primeira vez desde que surgiu em seu caminho, um leve traço de divertimento lhe tingindo o rosto, o que o faz ter certeza de que deveria reconhecê-la. – Francamente a roupa de couro, a pintura de olho e o gancho não deixam muito para a imaginação. Quer dizer, o clichê só seria maior se você tivesse uma perna de pau e um papagaio.

— Oy! – Ele franze a testa, agora definitivamente ofendido. Como ousa uma mera pirralha zombar do Capitão Hook? É um ultraje!

Endireitando sua postura tanto quanto suas amarras o permitem e buscando uma posição mais digna, Hook tenta não se deixar afetar tão facilmente. – Não tenho culpa se você não sabe reconhecer um visual clássico. E saiba que o gancho não é um adorno, mas sim uma arma letal. Agora se eu claramente não sou a figura que você esperava, porque então você não me solta e permite que eu siga meu caminho?

Sem lhe dar a chance de responder, ele continua. – Embora eu aprecie a parte em que você me ajudou a sair da água, se você tivesse me perguntado antes, eu teria lhe poupado todo esse trabalho. – Ele fala sinalizando as cordas que amarram seu torso, pernas e braços.

— Você quer dizer a parte em que eu salvei a sua pele e impedi que você morresse afogado. – Ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

— Vamos concordar em discordar. – Hook insiste teimosamente. – O principal aqui é que você tinha razão em suas suspeitas iniciais. Eu não sou nenhum salvador.

Toda a bravata da menina parece dissipar de uma só vez. – Eu sei o que eu vi! Um portal se abrindo no céu e então você passou por ele, caindo direto na água. Isso não pode ser coincidência!

— Sozinho? – Hook pergunta com a expressão séria e subitamente sombria.

— Sim! – Ela afirma com segurança, suas feições suavizando por um breve instante, um brilho novo em seu olhar. – Como mágica.

Hook não sabe o que isso quer dizer, mas tampouco pode ignorar a preocupação que o invade. Onde estarão os outros? Para onde o portal da rainha os trouxe? As perguntas se multiplicando e se atropelando em sua linha de raciocínio. Sua única certeza é a de que ele precisa sair em busca de respostas. Assim, quando ele se dirige à menina, é com uma expressão sóbria e determinada.

— Escuta mocinha, eu posso lhe assegurar: não sou esse salvador que você tanto procura. Mas acredito conhecer alguém que possa ser. Se você me soltar agora, nós podemos procurar por ela juntos. Você tem minha palavra.

Ela escuta sua proposta atentamente e parece prestes a ceder quando uma voz abafada anuncia a aproximação de alguém.

— Cordelia! – Trata-se de uma voz feminina, cada vez mais próxima e clara, mesmo com o barulho da chuva e do mar em fúria. – Cordelia!

Surpreendida, a menina arregala os olhos, e imediatamente apaga a lanterna que traz consigo. No escuro, Hook a escuta sussurrar. – Você precisa fazer silêncio. Se formos descobertos aqui, estaremos em grandes apuros.

— Cordelia? É esse seu nome? – Ele pergunta agitado, sem conseguir enxergá-la direito agora que a cabana encontra-se desprovida de iluminação. – Se você me desamarrar eu posso ajudá-la.

— Se você realmente sabe quem é o salvador, então você é minha única pista. Eu não posso deixar você escapar. – Ela argumenta em voz baixa, e Hook sente o desespero brotar em seu peito. Ele tenta afrouxar as amarras, mas elas pouco cedem apesar de seus esforços.

— Por favor! – Ele implora, mas sua voz é sobreposta pela voz que vem de fora da cabana, cada vez mais próxima.

— Cordelia!

— Shh! Eu tenho que ir antes que ela nos encontre. – Hook tenta argumentar, mas ela o interrompe. – Não se preocupe! Eu volto na primeira oportunidade. Vou deixar o Alfonso para te fazer companhia.

Ignorando seus apelos, a menina se despede do pônei com um rápido afago e Hook pode apenas observar sua sombra quando ao abrir da porta, sua figura fica momentaneamente visível.

— Eu prometo que volto. – Ela afirma mais uma vez antes que ele a perca de vista, deixando que a porta bata em seu encalço.

Com um longo suspiro, Hook deixa seu corpo tombar contra o pilar no qual está amarrado. O bufar de Alfonso é similar ao seu e mesmo sem poder vê-lo claramente, Hook se pega reconfortado por sua presença.

— Por acaso você não teria ideias de como nós soltar daqui, não é? – Ele pergunta para o animal, mas obtém apenas um sonoro resfolegar.

.::.

Através das frestas da cortina persiana, Henry observa a movimentação do lado de fora da sala à qual ele e Evan foram encaminhados.

Trata-se de uma noite atribulada e o burburinho reverbera pelos corredores, sendo apenas abafado pela porta fechada. Apesar do cansaço, a adrenalina e preocupação mantém Henry aceso. O mesmo não pode ser dito de Evan, que enrolado em um cobertor oferecido por uma das enfermeiras ressona pesadamente sobre o sofá.

Distraído, Henry quase não nota quando a jovem enfermeira retorna trazendo uma bandeja coberta.

— A cantina já estava fechada, mas consegui algumas coisinhas na sala dos atendentes. – Ela anuncia animadamente, reduzindo o volume da voz ao notar o garotinho adormecido. – Oh, desculpe...

— Tudo bem – Henry lhe afirma, buscando disfarçar seu sobressalto. – Ele dorme feito uma pedra. Tenho quase certeza que depois do dia que tivemos nem mesmo um terremoto seria capaz de acordá-lo.

Com um olhar curioso e um tímido sorriso que parece estremecer em seu rosto, a jovem enfermeira está prestes a fazer um comentário qualquer, somente para mudar de ideia no último instante. Focando os olhos claros na bandeja que tem em mãos, ela opta por concentrar-se na tarefa que a trouxe até ali. – Então... Consegui um sanduíche de rosbife, caldo de abóbora, um pacote de batata chips, duas gelatinas, uma lata de coca e uma caixinha de suco de maçã. Não é muito, mas dá pra quebrar o galho até o café da manhã ser servido, não é?

— De onde eu venho isso é praticamente um banquete. – Henry comenta sem pensar, e se não fosse pelo sonoro ronco de seu estômago, ele talvez tivesse notado a entranha expressão que cruza suas feições. Gentilmente ele tenta acordar Evan, insistindo que o pequeno coma alguma coisa, mas com um resmungo o menino se recusa a despertar, virando de lado no sofá e lhe dando as costas.

— Deixe ele descansar, a comida ainda estará aí quando ele acordar. – A jovem recomenda, se aproximando de Evan e ajustando o cobertor sobre seu corpo.

Sem cerimônia, Henry desembrulha o papel alumínio que cobre o sanduíche, e se põe a devorá-lo. Somente instantes mais tarde, com a boca ainda cheia, ele parece notar os olhos azuis fixos em sua figura.

— Obrigado. – Ele diz sem ter engolido por completo o pedaço que está mastigando, mas ela não parece se incomodar com isso.

— Tudo bem. Olha, se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só me falar. Meu nome é Rory.

Acenando afirmativamente, Henry se recorda das lições de bons modos que recebeu de Regina e não ousa abrir a boca mais uma vez até ter terminado de engolir. Rory já está com um pé no corredor, quando a voz dele a alcança.

— Você tem alguma informação sobre a minha mãe?

— Ainda não. Mas prometo que assim que souber de qualquer coisa, você será o primeiro a saber, ok?

Henry não está acostumado a depositar sua confiança em estranhos. Mas não é como se ele tivesse alguma opção nesse momento. Resignado ele aceita suas palavras e abre a lata de refrigerante. O gás faz cócegas em seu nariz e o gosto nauseantemente doce faz com que ele se lembre de sua infância e de um passado que já não parece tão distante.

.::.

Existem duas salas de cirurgia no hospital de Storybrooke e apenas uma delas se encontra em uso no presente momento. Pela janela que separa a sala principal da sala de preparação, Rory é capaz de observar os médicos trabalhando para salvar a mãe dos garotos.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? Estive te procurando por toda parte. Preciso de ajuda com o paciente do leito 6. – Seu colega de profissão, Allan anuncia, segurando a porta aberta com uma das mãos.

Com os olhos grudados no outro lado do vidro, Rory responde sem sequer se virar em sua direção. – Já vou, me dê apenas uns minutos. O filho dessa paciente me pediu noticias sobre a mãe.

Allan se aproxima com passos leves e Rory percebe que em suas mãos ele traz uma bandeja com utensílios a serem utilizados em seu próximo procedimento. Seus olhos castanhos escuros agora também atentos, acompanhando o que se passa junto à mesa de cirurgia. – Certo, os garotos que foram achados no bosque. Como eles estão?

— Exaustos. Famintos. Provavelmente traumatizados. – Rory morde o lábio inferior, seus braços cruzados diante do peito. – Eu só queria poder lhes dar alguma notícia boa.

É o som do monitor apitando incessantemente e o aumento na movimentação cercando a paciente o que captura a atenção dos dois enfermeiros. Um dos estudantes puxa o carrinho de desfibrilação para perto da mesa e seus olhos rapidamente cruzam com os de Rory. Com a máscara cobrindo metade de seu rosto, é impossível para ela ler sua expressão, embora não seja difícil deduzir que a situação da paciente seja bastante grave.

— É. Não acho que tenha nada de bom que você possa dizer a eles por agora. – Allan comenta, e com um toque leve em seu ombro a chama de volta ao trabalho. Rory o segue sem hesitar, mas seu pensamento continua na sala de descanso na qual dois garotos aguardam por respostas que poderão muito bem mudar completamente suas vidas.

.::.

Com a cabeça pendendo sobre o peito, Emma acorda de uma vez, ligeiramente desnorteada, o coração batendo descompassado em seu peito. A brasa no fogão está quase se apagando e leva alguns instantes até que ela se situe. Em algum momento ela deve ter se rendido ao cansaço, adormecendo onde estava sentada.

A cabana se encontra imersa no mais absoluto silêncio e não é difícil para Emma identificar que Ruby e os bebês permanecem adormecidos, bem como Daniel, que em algum momento – possivelmente enquanto ela dormia – ajustou um saco de dormir no chão da cozinha para si. Olhando para baixo ela encontra uma manta cheirando a mofo cobrindo seu corpo até a altura de seus ombros e embora o cheiro não seja dos melhores, ela encontra-se de fato aquecida.

Nada disso, no entanto, explica a súbita dor no peito que fez com que ela despertasse de uma só vez.

Um sonho ruim, ela pensa consigo, mas mesmo sentindo-se cansada, algo que ela não consegue dizer ao certo o que é, a impede de voltar a dormir.

.::.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4 - Mais longa do que a noite

4\. **Mais longa do que a noite escura é o despertar**

Henry não saberia dizer em que momento exatamente sua exaustão foi mais forte. Em um instante ele estava sentado na poltrona desconfortável daquela minúscula sala de hospital, os pés firmemente plantados sobre o carpete cinza que cobre o chão e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, lutando contra o peso sob suas pálpebras. No instante seguinte ele está sendo acordado subitamente pelo som da porta sendo escancarada e o rosnar baixinho de Pongo, alertando quanto à aproximação de um intruso.

— Calma, garoto. – Henry, ainda grogue, afaga a cabeça do animal que parece se acalmar ao seu comando. Então, a primeira coisa que ele registra é uma dor horrível na região do pescoço, resultado de algumas horas de sono em uma posição inapropriada.

A segunda é a companhia inesperada.

Com os olhos escuros grudados em uma pasta enquanto folheia seu conteúdo, entra uma mulher miúda e extremamente magra, usando uma bata de hospital azul, aparentemente alheia a sua presença. Dona de um impressionante cabelo rastafári branco longo o suficiente para cobrir a maior parte de suas costas, ela não se parece com qualquer médico que Henry já tenha visto na antiga Storybrooke ou em qualquer outro lugar, apesar de estar vestida a caráter.

Levantando-se imediatamente, Henry sente uma leve tontura provocada pelo movimento brusco. A médica, ele observa, anda apoiada em uma bengala rústica e entalhada com símbolos que Henry não consegue discernir, e sua pele negra exibe pouquíssimas rugas e linhas, apesar de sua avançada idade.

— As enfermeiras devem realmente gostar de vocês. – A mulher comenta ao notar a presença do dálmata aos pés de Henry. Após farejar o chão por alguns breves instantes, Pongo deve determinar que a mulher em questão não se trata de uma ameaça uma vez que sua reação final é emitir um leve ganido para então se encolher novamente aos pés do sofá no qual Evan ainda se encontra adormecido.

Tirando os óculos, a doutora encara Henry pela primeira vez, olhos nos olhos, sem parecer intimidada por ter que olhar para cima para fazê-lo. Então, dobrando as hastes dos óculos e os pendurando na gola de sua bata, ela estende a mão, recebendo a sua em um aperto firme.

— Boa noite. Eu sou a Dra. Siddeega Hari. Fui eu quem operou sua mãe. Como você já deve saber, ela chegou ao hospital em um estado muito debilitado. Os relatos são de que você estava em sua companhia, correto? – Henry balança a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e a médica toma o gesto como indicação para prosseguir. – Ela sofreu uma perfuração bilateral que por sorte não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, mas que foi agravada pelo já presente quadro de anemia e astenia graves. Houve perda significativa de sangue, porém fomos capazes de contornar a situação e fechar o ferimento.

Registrando as palavras da médica com sua total atenção, a cabeça de Henry parece funcionar a mil por hora. – Então ela está bem? Já posso vê-la?

Com uma expressão sóbria, a médica acomoda a pasta que tem em mãos embaixo de um dos braços e com a mão agora desocupada indica para que Henry se sente novamente. Ela provavelmente tem a intenção de acalmá-lo, mas por algum motivo, talvez intuição, o garoto sente apenas seu nervosismo e ansiedade aumentarem perante o gesto.

— Rory disse que seu nome é Henry, certo? – Henry engole em seco, as palavras ásperas em sua garganta, mas acena afirmativamente com a cabeça mais uma vez. – Escute Henry, a situação de sua mãe é bastante delicada. Além do ferimento que mencionei, ela também apresentou um quadro de trauma do plexo braquial e concussão cerebral... Você sabe dizer o que poderia ter provocado isso?

— Eu- – Ele tenta se lembrar do último momento em que viu Regina acordada, com vida.

Foi segundos antes que Henry atravessasse o portal com Evan em seus braços. Ela tinha um sorriso trêmulo em seu rosto, a magia usada para abrir o portal deixando as íris de seus olhos arroxeada. E então sua voz, uma promessa que ainda ecoa ao som de seus ouvidos.

 _Nos vemos do outro lado, Henry_.

Quando Henry encontra sua voz novamente, esta escapa trêmula, oscilante. – E-eu não sei... Quando eu a encontrei, ela já estava ferida.

Pela expressão no rosto da Dra. Hari, Henry percebe que ela ainda tem muitas outras perguntas. No momento, entretanto, o garoto tem apenas uma preocupação. – O que você está dizendo então?

— Nós fizemos uma bateria de exames, e ao que tudo indica, não há sangramento interno. Contudo, pudemos identificar a presença de um edema. – Diante de sua expressão perplexa, a médica acrescente suavemente. – Você sabe o que isso significa?

— Ehm, não. – Henry admite, esfregando os olhos cansados com as duas mãos; mesmo sem conhecer os termos, pelo tom da médica, ele percebe se tratar de algo grave. A dor em seu pescoço parece se espalhar sobre seus ombros, mas Henry se esforça para se manter focado, alerta.

— O edema cerebral é um inchaço que ocorre no cérebro. No caso da sua mãe, ele está acontecendo em uma região delimitada, provavelmente a zona onde o impacto foi mais forte.

— Você teve que abrir a cabeça dela? – Sua voz escapa mais alta do que o planejado e imediatamente seus olhos buscam Evan, que felizmente permanece adormecido. Captando a tensão no ar, Pongo levanta a cabeça e então caminha até aos pés de Henry, enfiando seu focinho molhado entre suas pernas compridas. Depositando a mão ossuda sobre a sua, a Dra. Hari procura lhe acalmar os ânimos.

Henry nota então o contraste nos tons de suas peles, bem como seus dedos longos e o esmalte alaranjado que lhe parece uma escolha um tanto quanto peculiar para mãos que podem salvar vidas.

É uma cor que sua mãe jamais usaria. Nenhuma de suas mães, na verdade, embora por razões diferentes.

Sua voz o puxa de volta ao presente. – Não foi necessário. Esse é um procedimento que fazemos apenas em último caso. No momento ela recebeu a medicação indicada, e deverá ficar em observação. Entretanto, você deve saber que, como resultado do edema sua mãe está em coma, Henry.

— Coma? – Ele repete em um fio de voz, a palavra soando estranha em sua boca, não porque ele não saiba do que se trata, mas porque algo assim é algo que acontece em filmes e histórias em quadrinhos. Claro que o mesmo ocorre com heróis, vilões e zumbis e não é essa sua vida?

Com algum esforço, Henry se obriga a fazer as perguntas que possam ser importantes. – Mas ela vai acordar?

— Nós temos toda razão para acreditar que sim, mas infelizmente, não temos como dizer ao certo. Tudo depende de como ela irá responder à medicação.

— Mas... Ela tem que acordar! Quando não tiver mais esse inchaço, certo?

— É o que esperamos. – Ela aperta a mão de Henry, e ele mal nota o gesto, sentindo-se nauseado demais pela incerteza contida em suas palavras.

 _Nos vemos do outro lado, Henry._ Ela disse. Mas para isso ela precisa despertar primeiro.

Despertar de um sono que pode muito bem ser eterno. E não escapa a Henry a ironia.

Coma – é o termo utilizando pela médica, mas de onde ele vem, em seu mundo, este poderia muito bem ser o resultado de um encantamento. Henry já caiu em um sono assim. Quando era apenas um menino, só para provar que estava certo. Sem temer pela própria vida, em um gesto inconsequente ele engoliu a sobremesa preparada por Regina sem pensar duas vezes, colocando a própria vida em risco e acreditando que tudo estaria bem no final.

E de fato tudo esteve. Pelo menos nos primeiros instantes após ele despertar.

Ele se lembra de abrir os olhos e se deparar com o rosto de Emma, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, suas faces ainda úmidas pelas lágrimas derramadas, sua expressão incrédula e maravilhada porque um simples beijo o trouxera de volta.

Um beijo de amor verdadeiro.

— Eu tenho que vê-la. – Ele diz em voz alta, para ninguém em particular e ao coçar os olhos novamente encontra lágrimas sem saber ao certo em que momento elas começaram a ser derramadas. – Eu preciso ver a minha mãe.

Somente então a Dra. Hari registra o que ele está dizendo, ainda que não seja capaz de interpretar os reais motivos por traz de sua urgência. – Eu entendo meu rapaz, mas no momento isso não será possível.

Ignorando suas palavras, Henry se levanta de uma vez, ciente do que deve fazer, repetindo os dizeres como em um mantra que parece guiar seus passos. – Eu preciso vê-la!

Os movimentos súbitos, bem como o tom de voz utilizado por Henry são o suficiente para que Pongo perceba a mudança na atmosfera, se colocando em pé e ganindo nervosamente em direção à porta.

Sem pensar claramente, Henry se dirige até a saída do quarto, decidido a não parar diante de nenhum obstáculo, movido pela certeza de que há apenas uma forma de trazer sua mãe de volta.

Essas pessoas não sabem. Não sabem quem eles são, nem de onde eles vêm. Não sabem o que um beijo de amor verdadeiro é capaz de fazer.

E Regina é sua mãe. Não importa quanto tempo tenha passado, quanta mágoa e ressentimento ele ainda sinta, o que ela fez ou deixou de fazer. Não importa se ela é capaz de lançar maldições, destruir corações, abrir portais ou sacrificar a si mesma.

Regina sempre será sua mãe.

Então se existe uma chance, por menor que seja, de que um beijo seu possa salvá-la, Henry irá mover céus e terra para fazê-lo.

Ele sente mãos o puxando pelos braços, procurando detê-lo. Vozes se dirigindo a ele como em um eco distante. Os latidos de Pongo ecoando pelas paredes do hospital. Ele luta de volta, resiste, revida.

— Eu sou o único que pode salvá-la. – Ele tenta explicar em vão.

Alguém o derruba com força, o jogando no chão. Com o rosto pressionado contra o linóleo e as mãos imobilizadas para trás, Henry tenta se livrar, mas está fraco demais, cansado demais.

— Acalme-se garoto. – Ele escuta alguém dizer e a princípio ele pensa que se trata de um comando direcionado ao cachorro, que segue ganindo e latindo, suas patas arranhando uma porta fechada. Mas então, ele escuta novamente, uma voz masculina próxima ao seu ouvido, e lhe parece estranho que mais alguém o chame assim, quando é Emma quem sempre o fez.

Mas Emma não está ali.

Henry escuta o choro então, uma criança repetindo seu nome. Evan, ele se lembra, e seus olhos parecem por um momento registrar sua presença, um borrão de cabelos loiros tentando ir ao seu encontro, os uivos de Pongo ao fundo, ele não pode deixar de pensar então em sua mãe deitada em uma cama, sozinha em algum lugar nesse hospital, mas é tarde demais. Com a adrenalina pulsando em suas veias ele não sente a picada da agulha em seu pescoço, mas não demora a que sua visão fique embaçada e a escuridão o subjugue sem que Henry possa resistir mais.

.::.

Ainda não amanheceu, quando a audição de Ruby capta o som abafado de passos sobre o assoalho de madeira, e em seguida um murmúrio descontente que precede o choro de uma criança.

Os passos são interrompidos, possivelmente pelo mesmo som, e com um bocejo escapando sem o seu consentimento, Ruby esfrega os olhos e reconhece Emma, agora próxima ao berço improvisado, seus olhos fixos em seu interior.

— Acho que era pedir demais que eles dormissem mais do que algumas horas direto, logo em seu primeiro dia de vida. – Ela comenta com um sorriso cansado, sua voz abafada ao notar que há alguns metros, no chão da cozinha, Daniel ainda se encontra adormecido sob um amontoado de peles.

Emma parece surpresa ao encontrá-la acordada, provavelmente julgando ser a única até o presente momento. Um dos bebês resmunga novamente, mais impaciente.

— Acho que ela tá com fome. – Emma sussurra em resposta e prontamente pega a menina no colo, preparando-se para entregá-la a Ruby tão logo esta esteja mais bem acomodada junto aos travesseiros.

Com o bebê em seus braços, Ruby observa suas feições como se estivesse a decorar cada linha em seu rosto, antes de levar a filha ao peito. Em seguida seus olhos observadores recaem sobre a figura da amiga, notando os círculos escuros em volta de seus olhos. – Pelo menos eu consegui algumas horas de descanso. O que aparentemente é mais do que posso dizer por você.

Emma nem mesmo se dá ao trabalho de negar. Seus olhos encarando o bebê que segue adormecido dentro do berço. – Eu até cai no nosso por alguns instantes, mas depois acordei com um sentimento ruim pesando no peito. Não sei explicar. Apenas não consegui voltar a pregar o olho.

Por alguns instantes tudo o que se pode ouvir é o som da criança mamando e do lado de fora algumas gotas que ainda caem das folhas das árvores embora o pior da chuva já tenha passado.

Então Ruby busca a mão de Emma, procurando oferecer-lhe alguma palavra de conforto. – Tenho certeza de que foi só um pesadelo, nada mais.

Antes que Emma tenha a chance de responder, um grunhido alto soa do canto oposto da cabana, atraindo a atenção das duas mulheres simultaneamente.

— Argh. – Daniel resmunga, se espreguiçando sonoramente e estalando partes do corpo que Emma não imaginava ser possível e a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Ruby, ela tampouco. Em um segundo momento, contudo, Emma percebe que o interesse da amiga é mais do que uma mera curiosidade.

Coçando a barba e com os cabelos em completo desalinho, Daniel estica os braços, os músculos bem torneados em contraste com a malha fina de sua camiseta, o gesto fazendo com que seu abdome fique exposto por alguns breves instantes. Emma imediatamente desvia o olhar e ao perceber que Ruby segue a encará-lo indisfarçadamente, dá um cutucão da amiga, sentindo-se compelida a lembrá-la que ela acabou de dar a luz pelo amor de Deus. Daniel, por sua vez, parece não se incomodar com a plateia. Ou sequer tomar nota de sua presença.

— Erh, bom dia. – Emma fala sem jeito enquanto Ruby morde o lábio inferior, se divertindo com o desconforto da amiga.

De fato, com os primeiros raios de sol a entrar pela janela oferecendo uma iluminação melhor, realmente fica muito mais difícil deixar de notar a excelente constituição física de seu amigo ermitão.

Para o alívio de Emma, no entanto, sua personalidade continua a mesma. Ou seja, beirando o limite da civilidade e desprovida de qualquer cortesia.

— Obrigado, mas prefiro os dias em que não tenho que dormir no chão da minha própria cozinha. – Ele responde sem emoção e se dirige a pia, com o intuito de lavar o rosto e despertar de uma vez por todas.

— Desculpe por roubar sua cama. – Ruby tenta apaziguar seus ânimos, mas recebe apenas mais um grunhido como resposta, ao que Emma lança um olhar enfático em sua direção, indicando que o sujeito em questão é um caso perdido.

Tendo terminado de amamentar a filha, Ruby a devolve aos braços de Emma, se preparando para alimentar o menino, que apesar de ter acordado com toda a movimentação, permanece tranquilo no berço, contente em abrir e fechar as mãozinhas.

Se preparando para fazer a menina arrotar, Emma anuncia em alto e bom som. – Bem, não se preocupe. Nós agradecemos a hospitalidade, mas agora que a tempestade passou, nós vamos dar um jeito de sair do seu caminho.

Enxugando o rosto em uma toalha, Daniel parece surpreso com a declaração, embora faça o possível para não demonstrar. Com uma olhada através da janela sobre a pia ele busca confirmação, como se as palavras de Emma somente não fossem suficientes. Então, para sua surpresa ele propõe. – Bem, se a estrada não estiver muito embarrada, eu posso armar a carroça e levar vocês até a cidade.

Seu tom é quase casual, e Emma não pode deixar de mais uma vez, se ver intrigada pela dualidade do comportamento desse homem estranho. Ruby não abre a boca, mas lança um olhar significativo na direção de Emma. Não é preciso dizer em voz alta que com dois bebês recém-nascidos, esta se trata de sua melhor chance.

— Isso seria... bacana. – Emma comenta, tentando soar igualmente indiferente.

Algo em sua reação deve apertar os botões certos, pois ao invés de se retrair, retomando a comunicação através de grunhidos e resmungos, Daniel complementa. – Pois é, sua amiga e os bebês parecem bem, mas é melhor que um médico dê uma olhada, pra garantir.

— Tem um hospital por aqui? – As palavras escapam antes que Emma possa se conter, ou ao menos disfarçar seu espanto. Ruby arregala os olhos, igualmente surpresa.

Com um ronco que parece brotar de seu peito – e que Emma sabe agora se tratar de uma espécie de risada – Daniel não parece ofendido pela reação das duas, pelo contrário. – Ora, Storybrooke pode ser uma cidade pequena e até mesmo parada no tempo, mas ainda não estamos completamente isolados da civilização moderna. Embora eu pessoalmente, não me importasse se esse fosse o caso.

O nome pega a ambas de surpresa, Emma pode ver na expressão de choque pintada no rosto da loba, que segura seu bebê como se ele fosse uma âncora, a prendendo a essa realidade.

Quando Regina anunciou que abriria o portal, Emma passou semanas cogitando qual seria seu destino. O País do Espelho, Agrabah, Nárnia, Tatooine... Noites compartilhadas naquele cômodo apertado no navio de Hook, sentindo o calor do corpo de Regina contra o seu, os dedos dela desenhando padrões invisíveis em suas costas nuas enquanto a loira se divertia listando os lugares mais improváveis apenas para irritá-la.

Emma sente novamente a sensação pesada em seu peito, sua cabeça dando voltas com a informação que acaba de receber.

Porque nunca, em nenhum momento, Emma acreditou que Storybrooke, Maine fosse uma opção.

Porque a Storybrooke que Emma conheceu, deixou de existir há muito, muito tempo. Enterrada e esquecida com lágrimas, amigos queridos e um passado para o qual já não era possível retornar.

Assim, se é em Storybrooke que eles se encontram, Emma verdadeiramente não sabe o que esperar.

.::.

Em seus dezessete anos de vida, Henry Mills só tomou um porre uma vez.

Aconteceu na véspera de seu aniversário de 15 anos. Como presente, Hook lhe deu um de seus cantis contendo rum de procedência duvidosa. Isto é claro, longe dos olhos de sua mãe e avó.

Naquele dia, como em seus dois aniversários anteriores – e os dois que viriam depois – Henry não teve bolo de aniversário ou balões. Sua pilha de presentes consistiu em objetos como uma bussola feita com agulha e uma rolha, uma pasta de ervas caseira feita por sua avó para protegê-lo do sol, uma bainha de couro para sua faca de caça e o canivete suíço que um dia pertencera ao seu pai e que Emma guardara, planejando dar de presente ao filho em uma ocasião especial.

Sentado junto ao deque, com as pernas balançando no ar e o cantil que ganhou em uma das mãos, Henry engasgou com seu primeiro trago, despreparado para o gosto forte e desagradável da bebida, mas esperançoso de que o álcool tivesse mesmo o poder de fazê-lo esquecer-se da melancolia que o assombrava em datas como essa, quando ele quase podia sentir o cheiro das panquecas que Regina costumava preparar nas manhãs de seu aniversário.

Quando Emma o encontrou, horas mais tarde, ele já havia esvaziado metade do cantil e para sua surpresa ela não lhe deu um sermão, apenas pegou o objeto de suas mãos, levando-o à boca e fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto amargo da bebida.

— Você vai se arrepender disso mais tarde. – Ela comentou com os olhos fixos no horizonte e juntos, mãe e filho permaneceram sentados, lado a lado, observando o sol se pôr.

Henry não se lembra de muito após isso, apenas de acordar com uma terrível ressaca na manhã seguinte, suas têmporas latejando, a boca e a garganta secas e o olhar de reprovação de sua avó para sua mãe e ele durante o café.

Sem abrir os olhos completamente – a claridade mais intensa do que ele é capaz de tolerar no momento, Henry sente os mesmos sintomas, embora não tenha qualquer recordação de ter bebido na noite anterior. O que resta de suas memórias são fragmentos dispersos e desencontrados; um portal, Evan chorando, Regina deitada sem vida, o cheiro nauseante de hospital e os latidos de Pongo ao fundo.

Se lembrando então das palavras da médica, Henry levanta de uma vez, o mundo girando à sua volta, as paredes que o cercam familiares e estranhas ao mesmo tempo. Através das grades ele enxerga o escritório que já foi de Emma, e então é como se um turbilhão de sinapses acontecesse ao mesmo tempo, seu cérebro fazendo as conexões mais rápido do que ele é capaz de acompanhar: algo sendo injetado em seu pescoço, alguém maior e mais forte o mantendo imobilizado, falando algo sobre como Henry não lhe deixou outra opção e os olhos assustados de Evan, acompanhando toda a cena à distância, as mãos firmes da enfermeira pesando sobre seus ombros.

Inspirando profundamente, Henry tenta se acalmar para então raciocinar. Este é o departamento de policia de Storybrooke. Mas não a Storybrooke de seu passado. Emma não é a xerife, ninguém no hospital reconheceu Regina e em algum lugar, Evan se encontra sozinho agora, provavelmente assustado e desamparado. Sentindo o coração bater agitado em seu peito e ainda zonzo, o garoto se arrasta até a cela, pressionando o rosto contra as grades.

— Alô! Tem alguém aí? – Sua voz escapa rouca, mais grave do que o normal. Ele daria qualquer coisa por um copo d'água. Ou um litro. – Hey!

Seu chamado é atendido pelo homem que Henry reconhece como o vice-xerife. Ele sai de dentro do banheiro ajustando o cós da calça, a barba por fazer ainda mais acentuada e olheiras fundas de quem não dorme há um tempo considerável. O alarde feito por Henry não parece afetá-lo; ele se move sem pressa.

— Ora, bom dia para você também. – O homem fala com um sorriso cansado e imediatamente se dirige à máquina de café. – Não imagino que você tenha tido uma noite muito confortável em nossas humildes acomodações, mas hey, pelo menos você conseguiu algumas horas de descanso.

— O que aconteceu com a minha mãe? Cadê o Evan? – Henry pergunta impaciente; as palavras parecendo se arrastar por sua garganta ressecada. Sua preocupação, contudo, é maior que seu desconforto.

O vice-xerife toma um longo gole de seu café antes de lhe oferecer qualquer resposta. – Não se preocupe, o garotinho está em boas mãos. Já a sua mãe, até onde eu sei, continua na mesma.

— Como assim 'boas mãos'? Ele não conhece ninguém nessa cidade! Ele provavelmente tá aterrorizado!

— Hey, não esquenta, cara! O Dr. Hopper ficou com ele. Ele é o psiquiatra da cidade. Acredite, se tem alguém capacitado pra tomar conta de um menino assustado, Archie é o cara. – O nome faz com que Henry congele, o que quer que o homem esteja lhe dizendo em seguida soando distante e abafado, como se Henry estivesse de repente debaixo d'água.

Tudo o que o garoto consegue pensar é que em seu mundo Archie Hopper morreu duas vezes, deixando para trás nada além de um relógio de bolso com o visor rachado e Pongo. Evan era pequeno demais para se lembrar, o que talvez seja uma coisa boa, dadas as circunstâncias.

A última coisa que o menino precisa é se deparar com alguém que morreu andando por aí, especialmente depois de Henry ter garantido que ele não precisava mais se preocupar com a presença de zumbis.

— Quer alguma coisa pra beber? – O vice-xerife repete, uma expressão de estranhamento em seu rosto, provavelmente sem entender o que se passa com Henry ou o motivo de sua súbita distração.

— Água. – Henry responde tendo ouvido apenas as últimas palavras, seus olhos ainda fixos em um ponto distante.

Sem demora Phillips enche um copo descartável e entrega ao garoto que esvazia seu conteúdo de uma vez, obrigando o oficial a repetir a ação mais duas vezes até que sua sede seja saciada por completo, o que o homem faz sem reclamar, embora aproveite a situação para observar Henry de perto, como se esperasse desvendar algum mistério através de seus menores gestos.

— Obrigado. – Henry agradece sem desviar o olhar, sentindo-se um pouco melhor, ou pelo menos melhor o suficiente para tentar escapar da situação em que se encontra usando uma abordagem mais racional. – Sabe, ontem eu estava bem cansado, e toda a situação com a minha mãe me pegou de surpresa. Mas eu to bem agora, e se você me deixar ir posso tomar conta do Evan e então você teria dois problemas a menos em suas mãos.

O vice-xerife parece considerar seriamente suas palavras, e por um momento Henry ousa acreditar que sua tática funcionou, mas a ilusão se desfaz tão logo ele se depara com um sorriso cansado no rosto do homem. – Bela tentativa, garoto. Mas mesmo com seu tamanho e essa penugem se insinuando no seu queixo, eu sou capaz de adivinhar que temos alguns computadores aqui na delegacia mais velhos do que você. Então se você quiser realmente me ajudar, que tal me dar o contato de algum parente ou responsável?

De cara fechada, Henry não disfarça sua frustração, respondendo emburrado. – Tenho certeza de que a minha mãe já está a caminho.

O sorriso de Phillips se desfaz de imediato e Henry está quase certo de que pode identificar pena em seus olhos quando ele fala. – Cara, lamento ter que te dizer isso, mas pelo que a Dra. Sid falou, sua mãe não deve ir a lugar nenhum tão cedo.

— Eu estava falando sobre minha outra mãe. – Henry clarifica e um lapso de compreensão parece cruzar as feições do vice-xerife, mas antes que ele possa fazer mais perguntas, o som de vozes se aproximando os interrompe.

A familiaridade de uma das vozes é o que Henry nota de primeiro, sua atenção imediatamente capturada pela conversa entre as duas pessoas que se aproximam. Uma mulher e uma criança, ele é capaz de identificar antes mesmo que elas adentrem o recinto. Então, leva um segundo, talvez dois para que Henry faça a conexão. Sua improbabilidade fazendo com que ele questione seus instintos mais básicos até que seus olhos não possam negar a imagem diante deles.

Como uma figura extraída de um antigo álbum de fotografias, ela aparece vestindo um _cardigã_ azul-marinho sobre os ombros, uma blusa floral com a gola rendada e uma saia lisa, na altura dos joelhos.

Mary Margaret Blanchard, sua professora do ensino fundamental. A mulher que o ensinou a montar casas para passarinhos e que uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, lhe deu como presente um fatídico livro de contos de fadas.

Hipnotizado, Henry observa cada um de seus passos com indisfarçada comoção.

Tomando nota de cada mínimo detalhe, ele se surpreende com seu rosto, liso de rugas como se nem um dia tivesse passado nos últimos 8 anos – ou mesmo 28; seus cabelos escuros – sem nenhum fio de cabelo branco – mantidos curtos, mas mais longos do que o estilo que ela viria a adotar depois que a maldição foi quebrada. E a maior diferença, talvez, presente no tom de sua voz, mais suave do que ele se recordava, de uma forma que só poderia pertencer a _persona_ que lhe foi concedida pela maldição, mas que nunca de fato competiu à verdadeira Snow White, sua avó.

É desconcertante para Henry se deparar não apenas com alguém de quem ele julgava ter se despedido para sempre, mas a versão que pertencia apenas as suas memórias mais antigas.

A Srta. Blanchard chega acompanhada por uma menina miúda de cabelos longos e escuros, cuja eloquência figura uma idade aparentemente superior ao seu tamanho. Nenhuma das duas parece notar sua presença a princípio, imersas em uma discussão acalorada a qual Henry escuta com grande interesse.

— Por favor Mary Margaret, não me obrigue a voltar! – A garota suplica, ao que parece não pela primeira vez.

— Cordelia, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você não pode seguir agindo dessa forma. Não é justo. Você faz ideia de o quão preocupada ela deve estar nesse exato momento? Imagine o que não passou pela cabeça dela com você desaparecida em plena tempestade!

— Ela não se importa comigo! Ela só quer saber de si mesma! – Cordelia cruza os braços diante do peito, obstinada.

— Bem, eu não acredito nisso. – Mary Margaret insiste com suavidade e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, faz com que a menina pare de andar para ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. – Querida, eu sei que a prefeita nem sempre sabe como demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas isso não significa que ela não os tenha.

O título acerta Henry como um golpe no estômago, toda a conversa parecendo dolorosamente familiar. Sem conseguir desviar os olhos, o garoto se vê dividido entre a presente cena e uma inundação de recordações de uma parte de sua infância que ele julgava esquecida.

Quando os olhos de Mary Margaret encontram os seus, por um breve instante Henry espera encontrar ali algum sinal de reconhecimento. Mas então ela os desvia, aparentemente apenas envergonhada ao perceber que um estranho acompanha de perto a discussão de um assunto pessoal.

Se apressando para dar o tópico por encerrado, ela acrescenta em tom definitivo. – Por isso escute bem mocinha: você já a fez passar por maus bocados agindo de forma tão inconsequente mais uma vez. Então, por favor, tente se comportar quando ela chegar, combinado?

Antes que a menina possa argumentar, Mary Margaret desconversa – o que Henry reconhece como uma tática que lhe é costumeira, independente de qual seja o nome ao qual ela atenda. – Agora, por que você não espera sentadinha aqui, enquanto eu converso com o vice-xerife Phillips, sim?

Suspirando profundamente, Cordelia arrasta a botas de montaria até uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, passando por Phillips em seu trajeto. O vice-xerife até lhe oferece um sorriso conspiratório, mas o gesto somente não parece suficiente para elevar os espíritos da garotinha.

Com um sutil meneio, Phillips indica para que Mary Margaret se dirija ao escritório da xerife, e a última coisa que Henry escuta antes que ele feche a porta, é a sua voz de barítono comentando algo sobre como a madame prefeita ficará aliviada em saber que a menina foi localizada.

Sendo capaz de enxergar os dois através do vidro que divide o escritório do restante da delegacia, Henry deseja, não pela primeira vez, que leitura labial fosse uma de suas habilidades.

Apesar de seus esforços é impossível saber sobre o que os dois estão conversando, ainda que não seja difícil adivinhar qual seja o tema. O que faz com que Henry se lembre da garotinha. Automaticamente seus olhos buscam sua presença junto à sala de espera somente para se deparar com as cadeiras vazias.

Confuso, o último lugar em que Henry espera encontrar a menina é bem diante de si, e ele não saberia dizer se o que o surpreende mais é sua capacidade de se mover tão silenciosamente ou o par de intensos olhos castanhos analisando sua figura assim tão de perto.

Ele está prestes a enunciar seu espanto quando as palavras morrem em sua boca, interrompidas pela familiaridade que ele encontra em seu franzir de testa e na forma como ela exige uma resposta tão logo a pergunta escapa seus lábios.

— E você? Quem é?

.::.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Um agradecimento especial a SoraSun por estar não apenas acompanhando a história, mas também compartilhando seu interesse com seus comentários. É muito bom saber que está gostando, espero que o desenrolar da trama não desaponte e responda todas as suas perguntas! Obrigada por ler e comentar!


End file.
